A Spark Neglected
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: The Cullens and the Hales hate each other, but what happens when Jasper falls for Alice and Esme has a startling secret. Emmett has to asociate with Rosalie, UGH! Edward's troubles with Bella pale in comparison. AU, some vampire, usual pairings.
1. The Runin

**A Spark Neglected**

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Dating: T: some violence and teenager-ish stuff. Also for audience

Genre: Romance/Drama/Friendship

**Summary**: The Cullens and the Hales hate each other. But what happens when Jasper falls for Alice? The Cullens learn a secret about Esme Hale and Emmett has to associate with Rosalie. Edward's troubles with Bella pale in comparison.

**Characters**: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Eric, Tyler, et cetera

**Pairings**: All the same as books.

**A/N**: This story is in an alternate universe where not all of them are vampires, but they all will be in the end. I took the title from a Leo Tolstoy story about a family feud. I will be switching POV throughout the story. I'll be using all of the Cullens, Hales, and Bella, but probably no one else… maybe Jacob

**Disclaimer**: I am only playing with Stephanie's characters; I'll put them back when I'm done.

**Prologue**

The Cullens were the richest family in Forks. The Hales were the second richest. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had three children. Emmett was the oldest at 18 and the star quarterback of our high school team. He was a comforting cliché. Edward was the second, 17, and the smartest. Alice was 16, a year ahead in school and my best friend. Mrs. Esme Hale had two children. 18-year-old twins named Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie was head of the cheer-leading squad and immensely popular. Jasper was in the drama club and got the male lead in most of our school plays. All of the Cullens and Hales got straight As, save Emmett, and he could have if he had wanted to. Oh, and I'm Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. My dad is the police chief and my mom mostly stays home with me. I wouldn't really have been associated with the Cullens and consequently the Hales if Alice had not taken such a liking to me. It was odd that such a girly shopaholic should want to be friends with me the clumsy bookworm, but Alice was very non-judgmental. She seemed to care more about who a person was rather than the outward appearance. Except when it came to the Hales. She hated them as much as her brothers did. I didn't completely understand this feud, but I wasn't really in their class, so I didn't even try. Jasper was nice enough to my knowledge, but I didn't really hang out with him. His sister on the other hand was exactly what you'd expect head cheerleader to be. Everyone in the school knew that much. Either you had to avoid Rosalie Hale or suck up to her. Well, unless you were a Cullen. If you were a Cullen you could do whatever you wanted, within reason. It was a delicate balance in Forks high school, and I couldn't wait until I graduated and it was all over. But the events of my junior year changed that slightly.

**Chapter One "The Run-in"**

APOV

I was late! Again! I squealed into my parking space and leapt from me precious yellow Porsche, slamming the door

_Sorry!_ I started running for the school and promptly ran into Jasper Hale.

"Ow!" he exclaimed then turned and saw it was I. "Oh, sorry, Cullen." I nodded quickly and hurried of to class wondering why he was so polite when his sister was such a … well she was! I slid into my chair, but the teacher saw me and gave me extra homework. Oh, well, it would give me something to do while Edward and Carlisle were away this weekend. Three days with just Emmett, ugh! Bella was coming to spend the day on Saturday and we were planning a shopping trip. If only her parents would let her go to Seattle. Oh, well.

JPOV

I felt that funny feeling again. That strange… warmness I always felt around Alice Cullen. It was not altogether unpleasant, which surprised me somewhat. Rosalie was glaring at me again. Oh, right I was supposed to be helping her dissect this, um…

"What is that?" I asked. Rosalie's frown deepened.

"You might try paying attention!" She hissed.

"Sorry," I whispered back. I was saying that a lot today.

"It's a frog, idiot, and you made me cut it open…." She shuddered slightly. I tried to suppress the grin that tugged at the corner of my mouth. "What is wrong with you?" I suddenly realized I had zoned out again.

"Nothing," I replied, taking the utensils from her.

EMPOV

I wonder what Hale's problem in Biology was. He's not usually distracted. Who cares? Thankfully, my lab partner was Eric Yorkie. Yeah, the little nerdy kid. I think he thought I would beat him up if he didn't do my class work. Truth be told though, I wouldn't beat up anyone that small. Honestly, I may be violent, but I'm not a bully. I prefer to pick on someone my own size. But hey, who am I to mess with a good thing? The Yorkie kid did all my work and thought he was very clever protecting himself. I wouldn't want to wound his ego. Edward said I was reprehensible, whatever that means. It's not like I was cheating off the kid's test or something. I got straight Bs on my own… OK I did get a few Cs… and one D. But I've gotten a few As along the way too.

Next class was Literature. It was OK, not as fun as watching other people do Biology, though. The Hale kid always had something clever to say.

Thank God his sister wasn't in this class. Ugh, I hated her. Everyone hated her, actually. Except her brother, which made everyone question his mental health. Jasper Hale may well have been crazy; I mean look at that hair! I guess Einstein's hair was a little crazy too… but then, wasn't he a little insane as well? Worse than all of this, he stared at my sister sometimes, which made me want to tear his head off. Edward would have helped me except he never noticed. Nobody ever noticed the obvious around here. Bella saw, but she was more normal than the rest of them. I tried to get her to help me plot Jasper's demise, but she was against violence of any kind. Girls!

EPOV

Emmett had that look in his eyes again.

"No," I said as he sat down to lunch, "I will not be a part of your maniacal schemes." He looked at me, incredulously.

"I swear, Edward," he said, "you are a mind reader."

"Then stop thinking such ridiculous things. Dude, it shows on your face, I wouldn't need to read your mind." Bella snickered slightly and shook her head. Alice joined us amid the conversation.

"You might have waited for me this morning," she said with a pout.

"And been late ourselves?" Emmett asked. "No way." Alice huffed, and I was so glad I got to go with dad to his conference this weekend.

"You'll miss the game on Friday," Bella said, as if she were reading my thoughts.

"Oh," I said, "Emmett will forgive me, and you guys can tell me all about it."

"But that means we have to pay attention," Alice said.

"Yeah," Bella agreed, "you always explain it to us so we don't have to watch."

"I'm hurt," Emmett said placing his hand over his heart and looking forlorn. I suddenly burst out laughing.

"Leave the acting to others, Emmett," I said, "you are pathetic."

"Hmm," he crossed his arms, "what a way to treat your big brother."

"Mmhmm."

RPOV

I hate the stupid little drones, especially that Jessica or whatever her name is. Ugh! They follow me around and try to seem like they are anywhere near as good as me, really! And I'm going to kill Jasper for that little stunt in Bio. Why is her staring at the _Cullens_? And who is that clumsy freak that follows them around?

"Jasper!" I knocked on his head.

"Ow, Rose! What do you want?" He growled.

"Why are you watching _them_?" He shrugged

"I'm not watching anyone in particular."

"Oh, cut the crap… you don't actually think the little freaky one is cute?" he didn't answer. "OMG you do! Jasper!"

"Shut up already, people will hear you."

"She's a _Cullen_!" I hissed.

"So? I don't have anything against them."

"Be that as it may, they have something against you."

"It's not like I was ever going to say anything."

"Good." We finished our lunch in silence. Jasper was mad at me. Mom would be madder at him.

APOV

"Come on, Bella!" I pleaded, as we walked to Spanish class.

"Alice, we have to go to Emmett's game. He doesn't have the others this week. He'll never forgive us."

"But it's Linkin Park! Bella, you love them."

"Alice my parents would never let me go to Seattle with just you."

"Tell them we're going to Port Angeles for a movie or something. You're a good liar."

"Alice!"

"I'll convince Edward he likes you. 'Cause I mean, we all know he does."

"No way, I don't even want you to do that!"

"You do you just won't admit it."

"I'm not going to the concert on Friday." I sighed and sunk into my seat.

"Couldn't you do something dangerous for once?" Bella laughed.

"I do something dangerous by getting up every morning." I quieted then. She was right. Bella was awfully clumsy.

JPOV

The ride home was tense. Rosalie was thinking of how to break the news to Mom that I was crushing on a Cullen. Big hairy deal! Nothing would ever come of it anyway. Alice was the epitome of everything I wanted, but I knew she would never look at me twice. Mom was more understanding than I thought she would be.

"I'm sorry Jasper," she said, "I know what that feels like." Wait, what? She went on to explain. "In high school I liked a guy who hated me. It was hard, but I eventually got over it. And my life turned out so much better for it. I met your father and we had five happy years, which I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Thanks Mom," I said, and shrugged, "I'm sure there's some one better out here for me."

But I wasn't sure; not at all.

**So, what do you think? Review? Please? **


	2. The Spark

**Chapter Two "The Spark"**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'd love to get more :) The thing about throwing matches at the ceiling might be confusing, but I can't remember exactly how it works. My Sunday school teacher used to do it. **

BPOV

That afternoon at the Cullens house, Carlisle supported my decision not to give in to peer-pressure. Alice stuck her tongue out at me for telling him. Then he promised to take all of us to a Linkin Park concert next time one was in the Pacific-Northwest. He was the best. My parents would definitely let me go if he was taking us. Edward and Emmett were also happy with their father's promise and Alice forgave me, accepting delayed gratification.

Edward helped me with my English homework. He was just being nice; he didn't really like me, whatever Alice said. Across the room, she winked at me. I scowled back and returned to Romeo and Juliet. Emmett was throwing things at the ceiling. Edward sighed.

"Dad is going to kill you," he said, not looking up.

"But the match won't stick!" Emmett whined. Edward gave him his exasperated I-can't-believe-I'm-really-the-middle-child look. Then Edward went back to writing his essay. Alice sighed. She needed a hobby that didn't involve spending money. Maybe she was still mad that I could only spend Saturday with her while Edward and Carlisle were away. Emmett suddenly shouted in wordless triumph.

"The match is stuck to the ceiling," Edward said, still not looking at Emmett.

"Yeah!" Emmett exclaimed, "Who's the man?"

"Chuck Norris?" Alice asked. Emmett frowned.

"You didn't get it," he said.

"No, you didn't get it," Edward muttered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Are you sure I can't come with you this weekend?" I asked.

"No!" Alice exclaimed. "You have to save me from the uncouth brother-ness!"

"Fine."

RPOV

"Here's your essay, Rose," Jasper said from my bedroom doorway. He was helping me by proofreading.

"Oh, thanks," I said, taking it.

"Sorry Mom didn't get mad at me like you wanted."

"What?"

"You don't have to pretend not to be malicious. I love you anyway."

"Malicious? Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. But forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Um, yeah it does. My own brother thinks I'm evil."

"No, not evil, just… kind of mean."

"Yeah, you're right. But it's not being malicious if I have a reason. It's just mean."

"That's so much better."

"Sarcasm does not become you."

"I know. Mean doesn't become you."

APOV

Wednesday afternoon at lunch, Emmett was in a mood. Edward was his usual self and Bella was a little tense. I was perfect, of course, but that's irrelevant. Suddenly, Emmett cursed.

"He's staring again."

"Who," I asked, intent on peeling an orange.

"Hale." I looked up and saw the aforementioned looking right at me. Our eyes met and he held my gaze for a moment, and then looked away. Edward muttered something and I turned my attention back to my table.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Emmett was right," Edward said, "we'll have to do something about that."

"No, don't," I said, "leave him alone. He hasn't done anything wrong." Bella nodded in agreement.

"Girls!" Emmett grumbled.

"Why are you defending him?" Edward asked. I paused. Me, defend Jasper Hale? No.

"I'm not. But we don't want to start the fighting again. Remember last year?" Everyone nodded and went back to their lunches in silence.

JPOV

She looked me in the eye for what may have been the first time. Rosalie saw and mumbled something to the effect of "holy crap." I didn't care what Rose thought. If she wanted to be mad at me, whatever. It wouldn't be the first time. When Alice looked away Rose said,

"Oh, wipe that silly look off your face."

"What silly look?" I asked, turning to face her.

"That one, stop." I rearranged my expression, but my sister still wasn't satisfied. "Just because a girl notices you're staring at her doesn't mean she likes you."

"I know."

"She probably thinks you're a creep."

"Probably."

"You're not really listening are you?"

"No."

"Fine, see you after school."

"See you."

EMPOV

Why did the football team and the cheerleaders have to practice at the same time? Ugh, I couldn't stand seeing her all afternoon across the field doing her stupid moves. I had to endure enough at the games. Edward said I should pay more attention to actually playing, but football wasn't enough of a challenge for me. I got distracted easily.

Ok, so to set the record straight, Rosalie Hale was totally hot, but that fact only made her more repulsive; to me, anyway. And I was so going to tear her brother to shreds if he so much as sneezed in Alice's direction again.

I decided I would have to talk to Dad about Jasper. He would know what I could legally do to teach the kid a lesson and scare him off. I know Edward wanted to do something about it too, but he respected Alice's wishes too much. He wouldn't add fuel to the feud, as it were.

A horrid thought entered my mind. What if I talked to Rosalie about it? The very thought of being ten feet from her made me nauseated, but she probably hated it that her brother had a thing for a Cullen. After practice, I caught up with her.

"Hale!" I called. She turned to me with a disgusted look.

"What do you want, Cullen?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"It's about your brother."

"Leave Jasper alone."

"Yeah, well seeing as how he's taken an unhealthy interest in my sister, I can't do that."

"How very noble of you. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell him to back off."

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll back him off."

"I'll see what I can do. The last thing I want is for him to start the feud up again. We have hated each other quite amicably for a while now. I would hate for that to be disrupted."

"Uh, Thanks."

"Hmm…"

EPOV

Emmett was late coming home from practice.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said, and then looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I talked to Rosalie Hale today."

"Whatever for?"

"Well, since certain unnamed persons are opposed to me running over her brother in my Jeep, I thought maybe she could convince him to back off."

"I see. What did she say?"

"She said she'd see what she could do."

"Hopefully that's enough."

"Yeah," we went into the family room and sat down to watch TV, "so how is Bella?"

"What?"

"Oh, you know, that girl you practically stalk. I'm surprised her dad hasn't noticed."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! I'm your idiot brother, but I'm not that stupid."

"That is debatable."

"Uh-uh I'm not letting you wiggle out of this. Come on, spill."

"I have nothing to tell you, you maniac." Emmett laughed. Ooh, I hated it when he was right!

"Maybe Dad would know how to get you talking. Hey Da—" I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare." Emmett yanked my hand away.

"Or what?"

"Emmett, please let it go."

"All right… for now."

APOV

The next day at school I was late again. Can I help it if it takes a little work to achieve this amount of perfection? As I hurried across the parking lot I saw someone standing by the door to the school. As I got closer, I saw that it was none other than Jasper Hale. He opened the door and held it for me. I balked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure you get to class on time," He replied.

"Why?" He shrugged. "Well…thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled. I headed down the hall, but turned back and said,

"See you later." I then hurried to class, knowing I would be late, but not really caring. Did he really like me? What would Emmett say? Maybe we could keep it a secret. Edward would figure it out, and I had to tell Bella. Ooh, what was I starting here?

JPOV

As Alice strode away from me I couldn't help but pump my fist in triumph. Rosalie was going to kill me. Emmett Cullen was going to kill me. I didn't care. His threats only emboldened me for some strange reason.

I hope this doesn't end up like Romeo and Juliet… that would suck. Maybe this would help our families get over their drama… but probably not. I was so late for class that I didn't bother going.

Yep, Rosalie was going to kill me. Why this fact put a smile on my face I'll never know. Of course this would all be irrelevant if Alice didn't actually like me. Well, I would pretend for now that she did. She was friendlier than she usually is to me. Maybe she had to be that way because her brothers were around every other time I ever saw her. Hmm… they would kill me when Rose was done. And this didn't bother me in the least.

Odd.


	3. Caution to the Wind

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you readers! **

**I hope the point of view switches aren't confusing. But if so, here's a guide: BPOV-Bella, EPOV-Edward, APOV-Alice, JPOV-Jasper, EMPOV-Emmett, RPOV-Rosalie, and ESPOV-Esme. **

**Those are the only ones I've used so far, but I'll probably use Carlisle (CPOV) and Jacob (JBPOV) in later chapters. So, on we go… **

**Chapter Three "Caution to the Wind"**

BPOV

Alice got in trouble for passing notes to me in math class. Well, actually, we both got in trouble and thus received detention that afternoon. Me, detention?! There went my perfect record. What I saw of the note said that Alice wanted to talk to me about a boy. So, she was crushing, was she? Maybe detention was worth it. We weren't supposed to talk but everyone did anyway.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble" She said, "but I couldn't wait."

"Yeah, yeah, so who is he?" I pressed.

"Well, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"It's… Jasper."

"Hale?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Emmett will be mad."

"No you can't tell him!"

"I won't, but he's going to find out anyway."

"Not if I can help it."

"Right, so what happened?"

"He was waiting for me at the door this morning."

"And?"

"And he said he wanted to make sure I wasn't late for class and I said, 'see you later'."

"That's it?"

"Well, he has been watching me and on Monday I ran into him before school too."

"You know, he is two years older than you."

"Yeah… I don't really care." Alice had a silly grin on her face. I think she was falling in love. This could be bad.

RPOV

I can't believe Jasper! He said, "I have play practice." Holy crap, we don't even have a play going right now! He is up to something, and I'm sure it involves that Cullen girl. Apparently, she and the clumsy freak got detention today. That could be why he wanted to wait.

I decided I would stick around and see what he was up to. He waited by the main doors for about half an hour before they came out. The one, whose name I don't know started talking to him and then acted like she was late for something and hurried off in her ugly pick-up. But the Cullen stayed. Ooh, I was going to kill him.

"Hey, what are they doing?" I jumped as Emmett Cullen slid into my hiding spot next to me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Spying on my sister, what are you doing?"

"Plotting my brother's demise."

"Funny, that's a hobby of mine."

"Charming."

"Right, I thought you were going to tell him to back off."

"I did, and I didn't mince words either. He's not listening to reason."

"This could get ugly."

"Tell me about it."

"Can you hear what they're saying?"

"No, they're too quiet."

"Maybe we should try to get closer."

JPOV

They finally came. Bella was very nice, but apparently, Alice had told her something, because she faked an overdue paper and left us alone. Alice continued to make pleasant conversation and then she asked,

"Did you wait for me?" I shifted nervously as I replied,

"Um, yeah." She smiled.

"That's very nice of you."

"Oh, um, don't mention it."

"Why are you doing this? You know what our families will think."

"Yeah, well, I don't really care."

"That's funny, neither do I."

"You don't?

"Nope."

"That's… great."

"So, what exactly are we doing that merits such deprecation?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about a movie on Friday?"

"Hmm, I have a better idea. Do you like Linkin Park?"

EPOV

Emmett came home late again.

"Edward," he called, "we have to kill Jasper Cullen."

"What are you talking about?" I asked coming down the stairs.

"Well, we have to wait until his sister is done with him, but after that you have no choice but to help me destroy him."

"What is it now?"

"He's going to the concert with Alice on Friday… instead of coming to my game she's going out with that… that…"

"Breathe, Emmett, there you go. This is not the end of the world; we just need to talk to him."

"Talk? What is this talk you speak of?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that your sister might have some say in this?" Dad interrupted us.

"No," Emmett assured. I rolled my eyes. Dad crossed his arms.

"Why don't you let me handle this," he suggested. I was all for that, but Emmett thought he would be too nice. "No," Dad said, "I'll give him the same treatment I give any potential suitors of my daughter." Emmett seemed satisfied, but he still wanted to run Jasper over. Alice came home a little later and Dad asked her to bring Jasper over before Friday.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not letting you go to a concert in Seattle with a boy I don't know."

"How did you—Emmett!"

"I have done nothing," Emmett defended himself.

"Right, so that was a 200 pound cat in the bushes?"

"Oops."

"Alice," Dad interrupted, "You can go with him as long as I meet and approve of him first. Your brothers don't get a say. But you should have told me before making plans."

"Sorry," Alice replied, "I thought… you wouldn't let me go."

"And you were going to go anyway?"

"It's stupid to hate people just because they're name happens to be Hale and yours happens to be Cullen."

"I am not unreasonable, Alice. Why don't you bring him over tomorrow afternoon, before we leave?"

"OK, but Emmett has to go outside."

ESPOV

The kids came home late from school and they were arguing about the Cullens.

"Jazz you can't be serious!" Rosalie was saying.

"Give it a rest," he groaned, dropping his book bag on the counter.

"Gentler please," I said.

"Oh, sorry," he lifted it and set it down again. I smirked.

"So, what's this about the Cullens now?" I asked. Jasper was going to answer, but Rosalie beat him to it.

"He's going to a concert with Alice on Friday," she said, disgustedly.

"Yes, I am," he replied, "and I was going to bring her over here and introduce you all but I can see that won't work."

"Why not?" I asked. Jasper looked at me as if I had missed something obvious.

"She's a… Cullen."

"Well, obviously that doesn't matter to you, so why should it matter to us?"

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Rose exclaimed, retreating to her room.

"I thought you hated them," Jasper said.

"I have nothing against Alice," I replied, "I've never met her, how could I?"

EMPOV

So Friday morning came, and I was in no mood to be condescending to my little twerp lab partner.

"I'll do it," I said when he started labeling my cell. I took the paper and filled in all the blanks with things like mitochondria and endoplasmic reticulum. Eric was shocked. "Dude," I said, "I only let you do my work to make you feel better. I wouldn't have stolen your lunch money or whatever." I think I may have given the kid too much information, because he walked around in a stupor the entire day. It did cheer me up a little, until lunchtime came and Alice was sitting with that Hale kid. At the other end of the cafeteria were Rosalie and her pose popularly disapproving of everything, most especially Alice. I knew it was wrong to hit a girl, but never more than now, did I wish I could. They were almost worse than Jasper… almost. Even Rosalie wasn't as bad as her "friends" Jessica and Lauren were. Well, she wasn't as loud. I wonder if Alice knew that they were turning the entire school against her.

To his credit, that obnoxious Newton kid was still… nice enough. His strange fixation with Bella was enough to give one the creeps, but hey, it was the same with Edward, and even Jacob Black… maybe more so with him. Now, don't get me wrong, Bella is awesome, but she's not exactly… Rosalie Hale. Well, in my opinion, Bella has a level of coolness comparable to Will Smith, but I don't think of her like… the rest of the guys in school do. It's kind of funny, I wonder if I'm missing something, or maybe I'm the one who has it figured out. She is destined to be with Edward anyway. He is absolutely in love with her, and I think she's pretty keen on him too. I digress. What was I talking about? Oh, right Alice. I don't know what is to be done. Hopefully, Dad will find something wrong with Jasper. I can't wait until this all goes back to normal.

BPOV

Emmett was in a speculative mood at lunch, so things were a little dull. Mike was there, trying to make conversation. But I don't think Edward liked him very much and I never found Mike particularly witty. With all the drama going on, I was surprised that Mike was hanging out with us. Jessica was glaring daggers at him from across the room. Jacob was sitting with some of the other guys from the reservation. Suddenly, Edward looked up from his lunch and said,

"Could I take you to a movie next week?" Everyone stared at him. He had interrupted Mike's story about his adventures in the Newtons' store's stockroom. Emmett suddenly grinned widely. Then, it sunk in.

"You were talking to me?" I squeaked.

"No, I wanted to hear the rest of Mike's riveting story, yes I was talking to you." Edward was a little irritable when he got nervous. He was nervous? Wait a second; Edward Cullen just asked me out, shouldn't I answer now?

"Um, s-sure," I finally got out.

"If you'd rather not," he thought my hesitance was because I didn't like him.

"No," I interrupted, "I would love to go to a movie with you." Suddenly, Emmett leapt from his seat, jumped on the table, and threw his arms in the air, shouting,

"Booyah!"


	4. Friday & Saturday

**Chapter Four "Friday & Saturday"**

APOV

"Alice, Alice, Alice!" Bella shouted, running towards me as school let out for the weekend.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I replied, much softer.

"Edward asked me out!"

"He did?!"

"Yeah, he want's to go to a movie next week. Emmett was thrilled."

"Who cares about Emmett? Edward finally asked you out!"

"I know… what do I do now?"

"Nothing, except let me give you fashion tips for your big night."

"Alice!"

"No, no arguments. Anyway, I need you to take my car home," I handed her the keys, "I'm riding with Jasper."

"You want me to drive the (gulp) Porsche?"

"Yeah, Bella, I know you can drive, it's no big deal."

"So what does Jasper drive?"

"A fully restored '68 Shelby GT-500."

"Nice."

"Isn't it?"

"I have no idea."

"It's a Ford. It's right over there." I pointed to the car. It was black with a stripe along the side.

"Ooh, cool." I smirked. Bella knew nothing about cars; well, compared to my family anyway.

Thankfully, when we got home, Emmett had left to get ready for the game and Edward was getting ready to leave, so I didn't have to worry about them. After the introductions, Dad wanted to talk to Jasper alone. I think this freaked me out more than it did Jasper, though he was plenty intimidated. My dad… it's funny I never saw him as being particularly scary before. He always seemed so nice. Anyway, they came out of Dad's study laughing like old pals. Emmett would be mad. Rosalie would probably be more so. And I didn't care, nope. Hey, Dad liked him! This was awesome! Maybe the feud would end now.

EMPOV

The game started and I was bored to death. The team we were playing sucked, so there was nothing better to do than amuse myself with the spectators. Bella was sitting with the La Push guys. I think partly because it kept Mike Newton away. She was pretty friendly with Jacob Black, but everyone knew she wasn't interested in him… Except him. Rosalie was there cheering with her little friends as usual. Mike was sitting with Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney. Even the nerds were there with Eric what's-his-face. And all alone at one end of the stands was Angela Webber. She was such a nice girl; I wondered why no one hung out with her. Probably because she didn't worship Rosalie. Hmm, maybe I would have to do something about that.

As the game ended, I looked at the scoreboard. Home: 42, Visitors: 3, it said. Man, we smashed them! Everyone was congratulating me on a wonderful game. Why? Oh yeah, we won, that means something. I really needed a new outlet. Something like bounty hunting or… yeah, I couldn't think of anything challenging enough.

Bella caught up with me and I suggested we invite Angela to join us in our entertainment this evening. She thought that was a great idea. Of course, it was; it was mine! Angela was shocked that we asked her to join us at the movies. She had been planning on getting a head start on a paper that was due next month. Poor girl!

We got to the theater and I wanted to see Fast and Furious, but the girls wanted to watch 17 Again. Curses! I was out voted! So we saw the chick movie. Bella argued that it was a comedy, not a chick movie, but whatever.

Afterwards, I was nice and bought ice cream for us and we went back to my house. Alice wasn't home yet. I thought about calling her, but then she'd accuse me of trying to act like her father and be mad at me for a few days.

So we hung out in the family room, watching late night TV and making fun of popular people… except me of course. Angela told her parents she was having a sleepover with Bella and Alice. That was true; she just didn't mention that Emmett was there too. Not that it mattered. I mean, Angela was kind of cute, but… not my type I guess. Actually, I don't know what my type is. Maybe I should figure that out. We fell asleep eventually. The girls went to Alice's room. The former did not return home until the early hours of the morning.

JPOV

So, I had passed test one. Now I had to make sure that when I took Alice to meet my family, Rosalie wouldn't bite her head off. Mom was the epitome of pleasant and to her credit, Rose did try… she failed miserably, but oh well. Finally, we were off. Alice loved my car and had to inspect it thoroughly. I told her it was a gift from my sister for my 16th birthday. Rosalie did a lot of the work restoring it herself. I was a little sorry that I didn't care more about cars. A few miles out of town, Alice asked,

"So, what were you talking about with my dad?"

"Oh nothing," I replied, "you mostly."

"Duh, what about me."

"Oh, just that… there are certain things which would be illegal for… well I already knew that."

"Oh, _that_?"

"You don't have to worry about it, I mean, I'm not… um, I don't…"

"I get it." OK, so this was a terrible start. No one should ever begin a date with an awkward conversation. Ugh! Now I had to say something quickly, before we fell into silence.

"Alice," I began, trying to keep my eyes on the road ahead of me, "You're really… special. I don't want to ruin whatever it is we have."

"Whatever that is," she agreed. OK, that didn't work as well as I wanted it to. Why was it that I could never make sense of my own thoughts when I was around her?

"Um," I began again, "Alice, I didn't mean to say that I wasn't attracted to you… because I am, but I know that's not all that matters. And there is a time for everything and this is not it." There! That is exactly what I wanted to say. I caught the briefest glimpse of her face in my peripheral vision and I think I saw a smile tugging at her lips.

"You'll want to take that exit," she said. I turned my attention back to driving. It was a good thing she was paying attention, or I would have gotten us lost.

We got to the concert safely and enjoyed it thoroughly. Afterwards, we had a late dinner at some out of the way place. We talked all night there, about everything and nothing. Her favorite color is purple. She wants to be a fashion designer. She's a shopaholic. She wishes Rosalie were nicer to her, because she thinks they could be friends. Well, on a superficial girly level maybe, but I didn't tell Alice that. It was almost three in the morning when we left Seattle. Her brother would be mad at me. Rosalie would be mad at me. And still, none of this mattered. All that mattered was Alice. She was all that ever would.

BPOV

At ten in the morning on Saturday, I attempted to drag Alice out of bed. She had come home so late that none of us heard her and she was so tired that she fell asleep on top of Angela and me. She was mildly curious when we crawled out from under her earlier, but she was too tired to care really.

Emmett made us breakfast. This reminds me never to let him cook if I can help it. Alice finally did get up, but went straight to the bathroom and didn't come out for an hour. At which time, she expected Angela and me to be ready to go to Port Angeles. Once we were in the car, away from Emmett she started gushing. Angela and I heard the entire story of Alice's date with Jasper; no detail was left out. Once, I looked back at Angela and she had a sort of wistful look on her face. Perhaps Angela was secretly in love. I shouldn't think such nonsense, but it's possible.

We arrived at our destination and Alice was only mildly interested. If I knew her, she was wishing we could be shopping in New York or Paris. Actually, I think, for once, shopping was the last thing on Alice's mind. And really, who could blame her? I mean, he was Jasper Hale; second hottest guy in school, but I'm not telling who the first is.

EMPOV

So, I'm still going to run that little twerp over, but first things first. I needed to call Ben Cheney. Why, you ask. Well, Angela had a crush on him, so I thought that if I made friends with both of them; it would be easier to push them into a budding relationship. Maybe I was being meddlesome, but what is a guy with no girlfriend to do?

"Yo, what up homey?" I said.

"Um… who is this?"

"It's Emmett, bro."

"Uh, ok, what do you want?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you would be too busy to help me figure out this stupid Wii. I think my brother has been messing with it."

"Um, ok."

"Great!" That was one thing taken care of. Ben was impressed with our media room especially the stacks of games.

"Edward needs to stay away from electronics," I said. It was a lie, of course, but I didn't want Ben to know that I was the one who fouled things up. I think, maybe, I shouldn't throw the controller at the box. But that's jut me. So, Ben helped me fix it and we spent the rest of the afternoon annihilating various things. The girls came home later, but they had already taken Angela home. Oh, well, next time. I grinned to myself. This was fun… now that I think about it I was playing matchmaker for one couple while in essence being Old Capulet for another… but that was an entirely different matter. Angela wasn't my sister and Ben wasn't Jasper Hale.

JPOV

Late Saturday night Rosalie and I were taking a drive around the peninsula. It was long since dark and raining. Rosalie liked challenging driving conditions. We had been taking all the scenic routes since early that evening. Rosalie talked for a while, saying she was sorry about being so mean, but she still didn't like Alice. This was more than I hoped for. Maybe one day Rose would get over herself. We rounded a corner going about ninety in a sixty-five. Suddenly, the headlights shone on a large black object. It was a car, and it had spun out of control and presumably rolled until the side of a cliff stopped it.

"Stop the car!" I shouted. Rosalie pulled up to the wreck.

"That's Dr. Cullen's car!" She exclaimed.

"Come on," I said, hurrying for the carnage.

"Jasper, wait!" But I wouldn't. This was Alice's family. Rosalie finally followed me and we found that the doctor and Edward were inside, unconscious.

"We have to get them out," I reached for the door. Rosalie grabbed my arm and whipped out her cell phone.

"We have to call an ambulance, that's what we have to do. Don't try to be a hero."

"Rose, look at all the blood." I was right. There was far too much. If we didn't get them help immediately, as in now, they would die. She saw my point and helped my get the driver's side door open. Carlisle didn't stir as we pulled him out. Rosalie looked at his wounds as I went for Edward. We tried to stop their bleeding, but they were fading fast.

"We have to get them to Mom," I said.

"Are you crazy?!" Rosalie gaped at me. "You want her to change _them_?"

"Rose, we have to. They're Alice's family."

"So you want to turn her relatives in to vampires? That's endearing!"

"Stop arguing and help me! They're going to die if we don't take them home." Rosalie considered for an agonizing moment, then, finally nodded her head, and helped me get them into her car." The drive home was torture at 110 MPH. What if we didn't make it on time? What if they died? I couldn't let that happen; not to Alice.

**Guess what? Double post!!! You get two chapters today... I really should keep you in suspense, but I won't. You might get one tomorow, but then no more until Monday. **


	5. The Deepest Secret

**Chapter Five "The Deepest Secret"**

CPOV

We were going home early; going to surprise Emmett and Alice. But the weather was treacherous that night. I didn't see how sharp the curve was and combined with the wet road, my mistake was lethal. I knew what was going to happen and I managed to get out,

"I'm sorry," before the car rolled over and I was out. My next awareness was of terrible pain, but not nearly as bad as it would soon be. I heard voices, arguing.

"You have to save them," one said.

"I can't," another said, "I might kill them."

"Well, they're dying anyway," yet another said.

"Please, Mom," the first again, "do it for me, for Alice." Yes, I thought, Alice. We must keep her happy. The only living memory I had of my beloved wife was that precious little girl. If something needed to be done for her, I agreed with the first speaker. Finally, the second answered,

"All right. You two get your things and get out of here for a few days, and don't come back until I say you can." The others didn't respond, but I heard footsteps leaving.

Time passed and I tried to move but I couldn't. I wondered where Edward was. If I had killed him, or if he was ok. Then I felt her hands on my shoulders. She pulled me up and the pain sharpened, but what happened next was one million times worse. It started in my neck and lingered there awhile. Then it spread throughout my whole body. What on earth could be so agonizing?

After a while, I found that I could move, but then I could only writhe. It never ended and for a brief second, I wondered if I was dead, but being a doctor, I was almost certain that I wasn't.

I lost all track of time. It might have been days or it might have been hours, but suddenly the pain began to subside until I felt the fullness of it in my heart. It was then I noticed, I wasn't breathing. I didn't want to breathe. I couldn't. Yet, my lungs did not burn. The pain in my heat intensified, until I was sure that I would die, and then… it stopped. It was gone entirely. For the first time, I tried to open my eyes. When I did, I saw for the first time. I knew then that I had never really seen before.

And then I saw her face.

EPOV

After the intense burning pain, that I was sure had lasted several days, I could finally remember what happened. We were coming around a corner, when Dad suddenly said,

"I'm sorry." I had only nanoseconds to be surprised, before the car spun out of control and started rolling. I must have hit my head, because I don't remember anything else until the pain. I wondered what had happened; if my bones had been crushed in the accident. All I could do was suffer alone in the darkness. Then when it ended, I could tell something was wrong. I opened my eyes to see my father and a woman I didn't know. Dad looked funny and he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Edward," he said. Even his voice sounded wrong! His eyes were… red! And his skin was so pale and sick looking. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"It's me. We're alive… in a way," he said.

"What happened?" I asked and taking in such a breath, I felt an intense burning in my throat. Not nearly as bad as before though. The, for the first time, I heard the voices. They sounded much like the original, but somewhat muddled at first.

_I wonder how he will take it._

_I shouldn't have let Jasper talk me into this. _

A second of confusion, and then I knew.

"I can read you mind," I said. The woman gasped slightly and I remembered to breathe, though it was more comfortable not to. Dad looked concerned.

"What happened to you?" I asked. A sad expression affected his face.

"The same thing that happened to you," he replied.

"You mean I have red eyes and stuff, too?" Dad almost laughed.

"Yes, Edward, but that will go away, I am told." He glanced meaningfully at the woman.

"My name is Esme Hale," she said. Oh, so this was the reclusive mother. "My children found you in your car, near death and they brought you to me." Rosalie and Jasper? They saved us? Or did they? Esme continued. "Jasper insisted I do whatever it took to save you… for Alice. I don't now what she will think of this, though." A question popped into my head and I was almost afraid to ask.

"What… are we?" Esme smiled, sadly.

"Vampires."

APOV

"Emmett?" I called up the stairs on Sunday morning.

"Yep?" He called back.

"Dad called and said he and Edward contracted some kind of virus at the conference." Emmett's face appeared around the corner.

"Virus?"

"Yeah, he said they were doing some kind of experiment with this rare pathogen and the phial broke or something. He said they're being treated at a special clinic and we are not to worry because, when properly treated it is not life threatening. He said there would be residual side effects but they would be home as soon as possible."

"Leave it to them to get rare pathogens."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"You'll never know." Emmett disappeared into his room again. Brothers! Well, I was officially bored. Bella was with her parents and Jasper was busy, so I had no one to entertain me.

Emmett was scheming about Angela and Ben. I told him to leave them alone, but he wouldn't listen to reason. I guess he thought if Jasper were off limits, he would mess with someone else's life. He was planning a party for next Friday night to which he would invite the two "lovebirds" as he called them, and a few other kids from school that wouldn't be distracting. He was hoping that Edward would be home by then. But I thought that if he were, he would be out with Bella on Friday night. Emmett told me not to be a wet blanket. Whatever.

ESPOV

Edward only stared at me. It seemed as if maybe he was trying to literally wrap his head around what I said. Finally, he said,

"You mean like the blood-sucking monsters that die in the sunlight?"

"Almost," I replied, "we don't die in the sun, we sparkle."

"Well, that's a little silly."

"It is very conspicuous. That's why I live in Forks. It's always overcast. The red in your eyes will turn gold, like mine, if you hunt animals rather than humans."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I will warn you it is not as satisfying and we should go soon, before you catch the scent of humans. You probably smell leftovers from the kids." Edward took in a breath and nodded.

"Is that what that is? Humans?"

"Yes, they smell very appetizing to us. We have to be careful, but I wouldn't have changed you if I didn't think you would have been vegetarians like me."

"Vegetarians?"

"It's a little joke. Not funny, I know. I'm sorry, I had to do this to you. I wouldn't have, if there had been any other choice. Come with me, you must feed." I took Edward and his father, Carlisle through the basement exit, so as not to give them too much human scent. Rosalie and Jasper smelled very good… to me anyway.

"How do you live with them?" Edward asked. I was momentarily shocked, then remembered his talent.

"When you're a vegetarian for a few years, it gets easier. And about your mind reading, sometimes when a human has a special talent -- like you were probably very observant and good at reading people—it sometimes manifests itself in a sort of superpower. I don't know if your father has one yet."

"What is yours?" Carlisle asked.

"Mine is not so special. I was very maternal as a human so now I still have those feelings, while most vampires loose them. I can still love my children. That is why I became a vegetarian, for them. You need motivation to keep it up. I suggest that if you want to go home to your family, you find some. If you love them enough, you will find a way to resist."

We were far enough in the forest now. There weren't any humans for miles around.

"Now, you may hunt," I said, "Carnivores have more sustenance to their blood. As soon as you bite, the pain will incapacitate your prey and you may drink freely. After you have fed, I will tell you more." They stood before me, confused for a moment, then Carlisle caught the scent of a heard of elk. He was off and Edward quickly followed suite. I kept an eye on them while they hunted, and when they were finished, they came back to me.

CPOV

I cannot at the present describe hunting, so I will pass over that portion of the story. I was not sure exactly how I felt about this whole matter, but I could see, Esme's motives were genuine. I hoped Edward could too, and with his new skill, I believed he could. When we returned to Esme, she asked us to sit with her. We were still deep in the forest in the dead of night.

"What day is it?" Edward asked.

"It is almost Monday," Esme replied, "your transformation was quicker than most."

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yes, now I will start from the beginning. A vampire is born when another vampire bites a human, but does not drink their blood. It is very difficult to do, since, once we taste blood, we want more." That much was true. "I was born when my husband and I were on a hiking trip with several others. Three vampires attacked us, and all of the others died. I only lived because there were so many of us that I was able to escape. I hid in a cave, but the transformation had begun. It lasted three full days, possible because I was bitten on the arm and not the neck. When I came out, I immediately hunted whatever was nearest. Thankfully that was a black bear. I found the vampires that had taken my husband and friends and tried to take revenge, and though I was strong, I did not know how to kill a vampire, so they got away. Now, a newborn vampire is much stronger than older ones. They say it is because of the human blood that is still in your veins, which is also why your eyes will be red, until you dilute it with animal blood."

She continued her story all night, explaining about our enhanced senses, strength, and speed. She told us about the Volturi, and the vampire wars and the rules about not exposing what we really were. As the sun came up, she got a gleam I her eyes.

"The sun will be out today," she said, "you should see what you look like."

She led us to a meadow at a higher elevation than we were previously. She shed her coat, thought the air was yet crisp. Esme, stepped out into the sunlight, and it was then that I knew, I never had nor ever would see anything so beautiful as the creature before me. Edward must have been reading my mind since he said,

"Yes, save one." I didn't know whom he was talking about. I couldn't remember anything but shadows of being human, at least recently.

"Come with me," Esme said. Edward and I followed her. I hadn't noticed last night, but we weren't wearing anything more than our jeans and long sleeved shirts, which were a bit torn and bloody. As the sun hit our bare skin we saw that we were the same as Esme.

"Why don't we get cold," I asked suddenly. Esme turned back to face us.

"We are cold," she said, "at least to human touch. If you were to touch my hand, it would feel the same to you as if I were human," she held out her hand and I took it, not thinking, "but if you were to touch a human now, they would feel much warmer. We feel cold and hard to them, like stone." She was right. Her hand felt just as any human would have before. Actually, it felt better.

"When can we go home?" Edward asked.

"As soon as your eyes fade, and you are comfortable around humans," Esme said, letting go of my hand, "would you like to meet my children?"


	6. What Followed

**Chapter Six "What Followed" **

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I love the feedback and any constructive criticism is also appreciated. I'm really glad you all like this story, because I am having a blast writing it! **

RPOV

Mom called us back home on Monday afternoon. She said she wanted us to meet Carlisle and Edward.

This would be fun.

When we got there, they had eaten, so I wasn't too worried, but they were newborns and we were humans. Jasper wasn't afraid of them at all. He really needs more survival skills.

Upon seeing them, I immediately felt sorry for their fate. I didn't particularly like them, but I would never wish that on anyone. They seemed to be doing well enough, though. They didn't breathe much after we came in.

"Emmett and Alice must be wondering where we are," Carlisle said.

"No," Jasper replied, "I faked your voice and called them Sunday morning. I told them you two had caught a rare pathogen and had to undergo treatment for and undisclosed amount of time. I explained there would be permanent side effects including a 'special diet.' But you'll have to tell them the truth eventually."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Mom nodded, "but sometimes, we have to make exceptions. Such as Rosalie and Jasper."

"We've known since we were five," I said, "and we hide it from everyone else just fine."

"What about our friends?" Edward asked.

"It would be best if you only told your family," Mom said, "the more humans that know; the more dangerous it is for them."

"People will ask questions."

"If the story Jasper concocted fails to convince a particularly close friend, then you should consider carefully whether it would be expedient to tell them… or move."

"Move?" Carlisle asked.

"We've had to move three times in the past ten years," I said, "it's a fact of life for vampires who wish to live among society."

"I'm curious to know how Dr. Cullen will continue his vocation," Jasper said. Carlisle shot him a look. Mom suddenly realized that no vampire had ever been a doctor.

"It may not be possible," she said, "but you never know. How are you with them here?" she gestured to Jasper and me.

"It was a bit… potent at first, but I barely notice it anymore." Mom nodded slowly, thinking.

"Perhaps your special skill could be to resist human blood. In any case the two of you are doing extremely well for newborns."

BPOV

Edward wasn't at school for several days, and Jasper wasn't sitting with Alice much. He said something had come up with his family and he needed to be with Rosalie. It was all very strange. Emmett was still trying to get Angela and Ben together, much to Alice's annoyance.

Jacob was hanging around me more now than he used to. I mean, we were good friends, but sometimes he wanted to hang out with the guys and I didn't really care. He did keep Mike away from me though. Silly Mike, why couldn't he see that he should be with Jessica?

Anyway, Jacob was acting a little weird, but no one else seemed to notice. Granted, Alice was distracted with Jasper's strange behavior and Emmett was… Emmett.

I wished I could talk to Edward. I know we weren't supposed to worry about them, but I couldn't help it. How could they go to a medical conference and contract obscure pathogens? It seemed a little more than ironic. Of course, I hadn't heard the message, so what did I know?

EPOV

We went into the forest everyday at first. Esme said it would speed things up if we hunted more. So far, though, we had yet to see her join in. Later she explained that once we were used to our new lives, we would get into a routine and not need to hunt so much. Most days, she told us stories or taught us more about being vampires.

I must admit, it wasn't what I thought it would be. There was no hiding in catacombs or garlic or any of the things people usually associate with being a vampire.

Dad and I adapted to hunting well enough. I found I had a taste for cougar. A few days in and I started to worry about Dad's fascination with Esme. At first, I thought it was just because of everything that was happening to us, but as I began to become accustomed to the life, he continued to see it all as new and exciting.

Then there was the mind reading. I never thought my father would think the way he did. Holy crap, he was practically in love with her! Esme Hale! This was too much. I convinced myself that I had misinterpreted his thoughts. I could only hear what he thought in words. Of course, I was wrong.

CPOV

I knew Edward could tell what I was thinking. I knew he didn't like it, though he never said anything. I didn't like it much myself, yet I felt an irresistible draw towards her. I wondered if I was imagining things that weren't there, and how I, a newborn vampire, was able to have such feelings. There could have been more to the matter than I was willing to admit, even to myself, so we will leave that as it is for now.

Esme said that Edward and I were doing very well. Her children were living in a hotel room for the time being, because she didn't want to put them in danger; danger from Edward and me. This was somewhat disconcerting, but to hear Esme praise our progress eased that.

Edward wanted very much to return home, and I also wished to see my family again, but it was early yet. We were able to call them and assure them of our safety. Alice worried and Emmett wouldn't admit to being worried. Hearing their voices I was reminded of my human life, which sometimes eluded me. I did not want to forget. It was just that my vampire nature was taking over. I wasn't really the man that my children knew.

Everything about this new state of being fascinated and terrified me. On one hand, I would live forever, young and powerful, yet there was always the danger of hurting those close to me and becoming the monster that I knew now lived in me.

JBPOV

They're nuts if they think I don't know what's going on. When the Hales get all secretive like that you know that something is going on with the leeches. Sure, Esme said that she wasn't in contact with any others and she was the only one here in Forks. But with the curious disappearance of Doctor and Edward Cullen and the flimsy excuse given, one might tend to wonder. In any case, I would be sure to stick around Bella. If Edward had become on of _them,_ she would need me.

Sam had said not to jump to conclusions, and I wasn't. I was just being careful. I could smell it on Rosalie and Jasper. There were at least two unfamiliar vampires in their house and their scents were oddly similar to the Cullen family. Even humans have distinctive smells, though they are not as potent as that of a vampire or werewolf.

I hoped that I was wrong, for Bella's sake. I knew how much she cared for Edward. It would be hard on her if he were a vampire. Hopefully, he'd have the sense to stay away from her. I doubted it though. I might have to break the rules and tell her. Sam got mad at me when I thought things like that.

Interestingly enough, I found myself worrying about Emmett and Alice. If their father and brother were vampires, they would be in danger too. And, seeing as how they were Bella's friends, I was naturally concerned.

Then there was the treaty to consider. Esme had promised not to bite any humans. If she changed Carlisle and Edward, Sam would want to attack. She was alone, but her children might try to help her, and we were expressly against harming humans, even if they did hang out with creepy bloodsuckers. She was their mother after all.

There were too many variables in this equation. We would have to wait and see.

APOV

Wednesday, after I had talked to Dad and Edward on the phone, I tried to call Jasper, but he said he was busy and couldn't talk, but he promised to come to Emmett's party. Dad had given him permission to have some people over, but gave him a long list of things he couldn't do. With Emmett, you had to be specific.

I didn't notice, until I was dreaming, that I had fallen asleep. My dream was amazing and frightening at the same time. At first it was about things I had been thinking about. Emmett's party, Jasper, Dad and Edward, Bella… then the scene shifted to a dark forest at twilight. It was foggy and the sky threatened thunder and lightning. I was standing in a field, alone, when several figures emerged from the edge of the wood. They were all pale and they all had red or bright golden eyes. As they came closer, I noticed that some of them looked familiar. One was tall and blonde with smiling eyes; Dad. Another was lanky and had bronze hair; Edward. Then I saw the likenesses of Emmett, Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie. There were others I didn't recognize. One with the kind golden eyes, but many others with the harsh red ones. I was afraid of those. They all surrounded me and came still closer. Dad looked sorrowful. Edward looked self-deprecating. The others had a mixture of these expressions. Then, they all leapt at me and I awoke.

JPOV

On Thursday, Alice looked distressed, so I went to sit with her at lunch.

"I thought you were busy," she said as I sat down. Then I realized what she must have been worrying about.

"It's complicated," I said, "but it's not that I don't want to spend time with you… and you seem… bothered today." She seemed happy with my response, until I addressed her condition.

"I had a strange dream," she began. Where was this going? "I don't know what was going on, but at first it was just about stuff that has been going on lately like the party and so one, but then I was standing in a lonely field and all these pale people with red or gold eyes came at me and some of them were people I know, like my family and Bella and you and your sister. You all had the gold eyes, but there were a lot more with red and I think they were evil… maybe I just have an overactive imagination…" I tried my best to hide my alarm at Alice's dream. How could she be dreaming of vampires? Did she know about them? No, she couldn't. What could I say to ease her mind, yet not lie to her?

"Imagination is a good thing," I said, "I wouldn't worry about it… but don't forget it either." She nodded and picked at her food. "Is your family coming home soon?" I changed the subject without really doing so.

"I'm not sure," Alice replied, "They said maybe early next week, but they're not sure."

"Well, I hope so. So, is Emmett's planning coming along?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "Yesterday Dad had to tell him all the things he was not allowed to do, and then he had to tell me to make sure I didn't let Emmett do any of them. It would sound silly to tell you, but with Emmett swinging from the chandelier is one of the minor offenses."

"He is animated is he not?" She laughed again, and I wished she always would.

"Yeah, at least he's not into anything really bad. He's more… destructive than anything else."

"That makes sense then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well that's why he wanted to run over me with his Jeep."

"He said that?!"

"Mmhmm, but I understand perfectly, I mean, how would I feel if some guy I didn't particularly like to begin with wanted to date _my_ sister?"

"You wouldn't be so unreasonable would you?"

"I might… except that if Rosalie liked him, she wouldn't put up with any resistance."

"She does seem like she gets what she wants."

"Not really. Of course, it doesn't help that she doesn't know what she wants."

**So, guess what? I'm working on an extended scene about Carlisle telling Emmett what he can't do at the party. It is going to be hilarious. Plus, I might be posting some drawings of this story on my fan art page, but more on that later. **


	7. There is no going back from here

**Chapter Seven "There is no going back from here" **

**Hey there! Thanks for all the great reviews, and don't worry, there will be more Emmett and Rosalie… a lot more :) I forgot my password for my fan art, so it might be a few days before I get any pictures posted, but I'll give y'all a link when I do… on with the show… story… whatever**

APOV

The dreams didn't stop. They varied from time to time. Sometimes it was just me and Jasper in the field and everything was fine. Sometimes, though, Jasper was one of the red-eyed bad guys. I still couldn't figure this out. Where was Edward? He would know. I didn't bother telling Emmett. He wouldn't understand.

I did talk to Bella about my nightmares and she seemed to sympathize, but had no insights into the mystery. It was Friday and I now had to survive the night with Emmett's crazy party. I can't believe Dad allowed it at all. Maybe he was feeling guilty for not being able to come home. I don't know.

I missed Dad and Edward. Heck, I didn't want them to leave in the first place. Maybe I was a little clingy. I don't know what was wrong with me, but more than anything, I wanted them back home… well, actually more than anything, I wanted to be a princess locked in a tower and for Jasper to come and save me and we would live happily ever after. Maybe I was a little silly.

Something was wrong, though. I knew it. There was something more to this. Like how Jasper seemed to understand that my dreams were more than just nightmares, but he didn't know what. How he seemed to pop up whenever something weird was gong on. How he didn't ask questions about my Dad and Edward; as if he already knew.

EMPOV

Friday night! Woohoo! Ok, so I coerced Ben into coming, even though he didn't like parties and Bella and Alice got Angela to come. And get this, I knew Alice would invite her freakish boyfriend so I thought, hey; why not invite his sister too? She immediately said no, but I can be persuasive when I want to be. It would make it easier for me to keep track of Alice and try to pair up Ben and Angela at the same time. Rosalie was a means to an end. Maybe that was kind of wrong, but she didn't seem to mind. She did say my scheme was idiotic, but she thought everything I did was stupid anyway… except trying to separate Alice and Jasper. Now, you might be thinking, "this is so cliché it happens all the time and then the ones who hate each other wind up falling in love."

That. Will. Not. Happen.

Now that we have that cleared up… where was I? Oh, yeah, the party!

Without knowing it, Angela did exactly what she was supposed to. She was all socially awkward and quiet, so Ben had to help her meet people and stuff… well I kind of assigned him to help her.

Alice was in a mood, even though her precious boyfriend came. She had been that way ever since we got the news on Sunday morning. I didn't understand. I mean, yeah, I worried about Dad and Edward, but they said they would be fine, right? I didn't see what the big deal was.

Bella was there hanging out with Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. Seth was awesome, even though he beat me at super smash brothers three times in a row. Speaking of which, it was time for the Wii tournament… did Dad say something about playing video games? Oh, yeah, use the wrist straps… hehehe.

RPOV

Well, I went to the party. Why, you ask. Well, not for the reasons one might expect. Yes, I did want to keep an eye on the Jasper situation, but I was also intrigued. Why had Emmett even bothered to invite me? In any case, he was amusing. Like watching "The Apprentice" just to see Donald Trump's hair. Not that there was anything wrong with Emmett's hair… he was actually kind of cute in a weird sort of way… did I say that? Whatever.

One thing about Emmett that kept me guessing was that he seemed to have zero interest in girls. He was a guy, for heaven's sake! All guys had only one thing on their mind. And Emmett should have been the epitome of that not the exception. He was indeed weird. Maybe he had some kind of mental issue… look at me, saying a guy that isn't a disgusting pig is crazy. I must be a pessimist. You might be wondering why I hate him so much, then. Well, I'll spell it out for you, C-U-L-L-E-N.

Yep, I hated him for his last name. I was that shallow.

BPOV

I hated parties… well, mostly. Emmett was infectious, though, so a body couldn't help but have fun when he was around. I think even Rosalie was enjoying herself. Jasper and Alice were being all cute, so I mostly left them alone and hung out with Jake and Seth. If Seth wasn't the coolest person in the world next to Edward then I didn't know who was.

Now, Emmett Cullen's parties were legendary. Only specific people were invited for Emmett's secret purposes… and all the people he liked, of course. I had been to every Emmett Cullen party. I just realized that. Did that make me one of the popular kids by association? Interesting.

Seth successfully stomped everyone at every video game of which Emmett could think. Did that kid do anything else?

Eventually, the night wore down, the chandelier remained in its place, and the ceiling was clear of matches and other debris. It was as the last of us were cleaning up that Rosalie approached Emmett with a question.

CPOV

I'm going to give you some good advice. If you can avoid it, don't become a vampire. It just makes life so confusing. It was Friday night and while the kids were busy having fun, I was trying to think of what to say to two of them in particular… and two others at a later date… possibly.

Then, there was Edward. He could hear my thoughts a mile off which made privacy an issue. Good thing I could run so fast. I spent a large amount of time wandering the forest, trying not to run into humans, and thinking. The problem with that was Edward liked to wander too, and sometimes, he wandered into unpleasant thoughts, on which he later interrogated me.

I decided I was ready to go home by at least Sunday morning: a week late. Edward knew this, of course, but he had yet to give me his thoughts on the matter. I didn't want to take him back before he was ready. But then, he could stay away longer if he needed to. He did not need me protecting him. He was a vampire. This thought was a little shocking. I was not quite ready for my middle son to grow up. He was still… what?

A child?

No, he wasn't.

He and I had been thrust into this adventure as peers. In some ways, that is how I always saw Edward. He wasn't ever a child, and yet, he was.

My child.

"I'm ready when you are," I hear the voice through the trees, but I couldn't see him yet.

"Are you sure?" I replied.

"Yes," the voice came back, "we're going home together."

"Sunday morning?"

"Or sooner."

"We don't want to spring this on them too suddenly."

"Best not to put it of." He had come into view now a hundred yards away, but then he was at my side in an instant. "Sorry for eavesdropping, I can't help it."

"Its fine, I don't blame you. It might come in handy sometime."

"I am not looking forward to some minds."

"That is understandable." We fell silent then. I found myself wondering what Edward was thinking.

"Don't," he said, "no matter how much you wish you could know; it's not worth knowing everything else."

"I'm sorry."

"Your thoughts are your own. I cannot hold the things I hear against those who think them. You are only… well I was going to say human, but you're not." I laughed humorlessly.

"Thank you for being so understanding," I said, "there is much I wish you couldn't hear."

"I know. The one thing you think about all the time… even when you're hunting, which is surprising. It's like the blood is secondary, but… it isn't for anyone else."

"I don't know how this happened, Edward. But it's not something I can stop thinking about."

"I know," Edward nodded, shifting nervously, "I'll be back at the Hale's." Then he was gone, not wanting to hear what he already knew.

EMPOV

"Why have you never had a girlfriend?" Rosalie asked, sipping Pepsi from a Dixie cup. I swear she had her pinkie out! Wait a second! What kind of question is that?

"Um," I replied, "I haven't found a good one yet." She speculated.

"That doesn't stop most boys."

"Maybe I'm not a boy," I shot back.

"Oh brother, don't give me that. All 18 year old males are boys."

"And you are an authority on this subject?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Interesting."

"But that's not the point. I am genuinely curious."

"That's new, why? Am I such a catch?"

"Not by a long shot, but some girls go for the stupid jock type."

"Maybe I'm not stupid enough."

"Oh, you are."

"Then what do _you_ think the problem is?"

"I had considered mental illness."

"Really, well that's a copout."

"Whatever, will you just give me a straight answer? Why have you never had a girlfriend?"

"I told you. I haven't found her yet."

"So you believe in fairytales?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? No, I don't, but I don't want to waste my time, or whomever I may be dating."

"Ooh, you actually used 'whomever' properly."

"Don't act so surprised."

"You are very strange."

"But I'm happy this way. And you don't seem very happy."

"Just being happy doesn't make something right. Jasper and Alice are happy."

"That is an entirely different matter."

"Sure."

"What do you want me to say? I gave you an answer to your very prying question. What else do you want?"

"I am trying to understand you."

"Why?"

"I… I don't know, forget it." Then she left. I watched through the open door as her deep red BMW sped down the driveway, through the rain.

I wouldn't forget it.

Ever.

**So, since I didn't update yesterday, you get two chapters today, Yay!**


	8. Belief over Misery

**Chapter Eight "Belief over Misery" **

EPOV

It was almost time to go home. Well, as much as we could ever go home. As it was, we may never really be home. But we chose to believe that there was a way to go back, and if there were a way, we would find it.

Late Saturday afternoon, Dad went out hunting again. Esme had gone earlier that day, and I didn't have to read his mind to know that he hopped to run into her.

I imagine that my behavior of late may be construed in a way contrary to my actual feelings. In truth, I liked Esme. She was not at all what one would expect of a vampire, and in a sick, twisted way, she reminded me of my mother, not that I would ever tell anyone that, least of all my father.

The catch was that I couldn't help wondering what Mom would think of this. Would she be supportive of our new lives, or condemn us as the monsters we were? It was difficult to think of my father this way, but it was how I viewed myself.

Strangely, though, I prefer this to the alternative. I'm not sure why. Perhaps it is because I haven't had the chance to take Bella to that movie. How could I think that way? I could never pursue the relationship I wanted with her. I couldn't expect her to love a monster. I didn't want her to love me anymore… but in an even sicker, more twisted way, I really did. I wanted to ruin her life due to my own selfishness. I couldn't deny it any more though.

I loved Bella Swan.

That is why I knew I had to stay away from her.

Forever.

ESPOV

The sun came out just before it fell below the horizon and I caught a glimmer of vampire skin at the edge of my meadow. I hadn't been breathing, so I didn't smell him coming and I had the talent for getting lost in my own little world. I took in a deep breath, catching the scent of wet grass and sunshine along with his interesting aroma. I relaxed again, against the warm rock, closing my eyes. I heard him approaching, much too slowly. It wasn't as though I could have been sleeping.

"Good evening," I said still keeping my eyes closed.

"Good evening," Carlisle replied, stepping up onto my boulder, "is this seat taken?"

"Nope, there aren't many who would enjoy an afternoon with a vampire." I heard him smile as he sat down.

"Were you hunting?" I asked.

"I was," he replied, "but I got distracted… why did you wish to be alone?" He started to rise.

"No," I said quickly, a little too quickly, as I sat up, "I just thought you might be thirsty."

"Actually I think I may have had too much this week. How do my eyes look?" I stared into the aforementioned features of Carlisle's face. Honestly, his eyes looked perfect.

"Good," I said, playing down my true perceptions, "you should be able to go out in public as soon as you feel comfortable."

"Yes, Edward and I are planning on returning home in the morning." So soon? Well, it wasn't that soon, really, it just felt like it. A thought struck me and I don't know why I asked, but I did.

"Do you remember high school?" Carlisle laughed.

"That is one human memory I cannot forget, why do you ask?"

"I can't forget it either."

_Flashback_

"_Dude, she's Hale's girl," Charlie Swan insisted._

"_I know," Carlisle Cullen replied mournfully. _

"_He's gonna kill you if he finds out." _

"_Nobody is going to find out. You are the only one who knows, and you are not going to tell a soul."_

"_Of course, not." Charlie agreed. _

_Esme stared across the hall. _What could they be talking about?_ She wondered. That was crazy. Why was she curious about Carlisle Cullen? She closed her locker and headed in the opposite direction from the whispering boys. All through class she couldn't stop wondering. The rest of her senior year, she couldn't stop wondering. Then, on graduation day, she decided it was the end. She would get over her obsession with Carlisle and be happy with what she had. She was getting married that summer. Life would be beautiful, no need to wish for fairytales. _

_Carlisle continued to watch Esme from afar, until the day he heard of her engagement. He knew she could never have been interested in him. He married his beautiful wife, Mary and they had a wonderful life together, until she died. _

_End of Flashback_

The sun was gone and I opened my eyes to find that I was curled up next to Carlisle. Had I told him all that? Had he really said what he did?

"How long have we been here?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know," I replied, "what happened?"

"I believe we just realized what we missed 20 years ago… but I can't really regret the life I had. Now, though…"

"Now we have a second chance," I finished, looking up into his beautiful golden eyes.

"But what will our families think?"

"We're a little old to be worrying about that."

"It seems too much to spring on them at once."

"Edward will know anyway."

"He already does."

"We can wait to tell the others if you want. It is a lot to take in."

"Indeed, for all of us."

Then for the first time, I was kissed by the man, the vampire I had loved since I was 15 years old. I felt like a twisted version of Juliet. The rendition of the story where they ride off into the sunset instead of killing themselves. As his icy lips slowly broke away from mine, I felt as if all the world was right for a little while.

EMPOV

It was early Sunday morning when I heard a car coming up the driveway. It was too early… somehow I managed to pull myself out of bed and stumble down the stairs in nothing but my PJ bottoms. Hey if someone wanted to see me at eight o'clock on a Sunday, they could deal.

Alice was beginning to wake up from the sounds I heard in her room.

I was about to go to the door, when someone opened it. Someone with a key, obviously. Dad! Indeed, just as I thought, my father and brother came through the door as if they had never left. Only I could see what they meant about lingering side effects. They looked absolutely terrible!

"Hey," I greeted, "are you ok?" Dad met my eyes, and then I saw. His eyes were a weird sort of golden-brown shade and they had dark circles under them. Edward was the same. Just then, Alice came down the stairs.

"Dad!" she cried and flew at him, not seeing what I saw. He picked her up and twirled her around, just like he always did, but as he set her down, her eyes widened. "You're so cold!" She exclaimed. Then she saw is eyes and pale skin. Her mouth turned into a perfect O. "What happened?" She whispered.

"We need to talk," was all Dad said. He went into his study and motioned for us to follow. Edward was completely silent the whole time. What the heck happened to them?

APOV

I don't understand. Dad seemed happy to see me, but he also seemed sad about something… were they dying?! Was that it? I sat in my favorite chair in Dad's study and Emmett took his. Edward stood at the edge of the desk. Dad sat in another chair.

"Something happened to us last weekend," he began.

"The rare pathogen?" Emmett asked.

"No," Dad said, "there was no pathogen. That was just a story so you wouldn't worry. We couldn't tell you what really happened."

"What did happen?" I asked, "Are you going to be OK?"

"Don't worry about us," Edward said, "it's you two who are in danger now."

"Edward," Dad cautioned, "We should start at the beginning. Saturday night we were coming home early, but I didn't take into account the wetness of the roads as we set out. I was coming around a curve when we lost traction and the car began to roll. I don't remember anything after that until we were in the Hale's basement and Jasper was trying to convince hi mother to save us." We looked confused.

"Why were you with the Hales?" Emmett asked. "Why didn't they take you to a hospital?"

"We were too far gone," Edward answered, "we would have died if Esme hadn't transformed us."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett was getting irritated.

"Esme Hale is a vampire," Dad said. I think I might have blacked out for a moment. Vampire, did he say? That was ridiculous. There was no such thing. Why were they all white and cold then? This was not making any sense.

"Esme made us into vampires by biting us," Edward said, "Jasper wanted her to save us because of Alice." Emmett frowned deeply.

"This is all some elaborate practical joke isn't it?" He asked.

"I wish it was," Dad replied, "but that is what happened. We aren't supposed to tell anyone, but if we wanted to come back home, we had to.

"Do you," I began," do you suck people's blood now?"

"No," Edward said, "Esme told us that we can survive off of animal blood. She calls it being a vegetarian."

"This is crazy," Emmett said.

"I know it will take some getting used to," Dad said, "but I think we can do it. You'll have to be careful to keep the secret. There are vampires in Italy who punish those who give it away. And they don't like humans knowing about us."

"Humans?" Emmett asked. "You mean like me and Alice?"

"That is one of the dangers," Edward said, "The other is—"

"Edward," Dad cut him off, "you don't need to tell them that."

"Don't you think they should know?

"Yes," Dad sighed, "we are dangerous to you as well. If we get too thirsty…"

"You might attack us?" Emmett said. "Lovely."

"But we'll make sure not to let that happen," Dad continued.

"What about the sunlight?" I asked.

"We can come out when it's cloudy," Edward said, "that's why Esme lives here. The sun doesn't hurt us either. It jut makes us conspicuous."

Well, isn't that interesting. Think I wandered back to my room after a while. Dad said we had to keep up the virus pretense. The rest of the world had to think that they were just experiencing side effects. Wouldn't this be fun?

No, not really, because I just figured out what was going on in my dreams. I was being hunted by vampires. Great, now I would never sleep.

**Yay! Review, plese, I love to hear from you!**


	9. The Chase is on

**Chapter Nine "The Chase is on" **

**Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. They are greatly appreciated. **

JPOV

"Rosalie, you're insane," I said.

"Why?" she asked. "Life is so trivial anyway. And I decided a long time ago to do this."

"But it's… a vampire, Rose, really? What if you found someone worth living for?"

"There is no one, Jazz. You are the sort of person who gets their fairytale, I'm not."

"You could at least try."

"I want to stay with Mom. It would be so much more convenient."

"It's equivocal to suicide."

"I had considered that, but it would be too hard on Mom. This will be easier for all of us."

"Except me."

"I'm sorry, really. I don't want to leave you behind, but… you have a life, I have an existence. I'm tired of it."

"But there is so much more to life than this," I gestured across the cafeteria where we were sitting that Monday afternoon.

"Jasper, I've made up my mind, and Mom said she would do it after graduation."

"What about Royce?"

"He'll get over it."

BPOV

Alice told me that Edward was back, but I didn't see him until lunch, at which time he went to sit with… the Hales? Jasper had talked with Alice earlier and apparently, he was still having family issues or something. Alice was shockingly quiet for most of the day, and so was Emmett. What was going on?

Halfway through lunch I looked over to see Edward was staring at me. I blushed and looked away, but I could still feel his gaze.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Angela whispered to me.

"Don't look," I hissed, embarrassed. Alice looked over to the Hale table and seemed to gain some insight. Emmett frowned.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and I was surprised that lunch was already over. I hurried to biology class, hoping that Edward was ok. He was already in his seat as I walked into the room. The day was a bit warm and the fan was blowing. As I headed for my seat next to Edward, he stiffened, looking like he was going to vomit. I wondered if he was still sick.

"Are you ok?" I asked, sitting down. He did not answer. His fists clenched. Was he even breathing? Class began and I had no more time to wonder at his behavior. As soon as the bell rang, Edward was out the door. I wondered then, if maybe there was something wrong with _me_.

EPOV

IT began at lunch, that eternal mystery. I couldn't hear her mind. At first, I wasn't paying attention and I thought it was just because she was quiet. Louder people had louder minds, like Jessica. But then I heard Angela thinking, and she was just as quiet as Bella. I told Jasper and Rosalie, and they had no idea why that might be. Then Biology class came. She walked in the door looking… well forget that. As soon as she walked in front of the fan, her scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

Holy crap! I was about to fly out of my seat and take her then and there, when I remembered myself. It was a constant struggle throughout the entire class period and I was finding it hard to concentrate. However, I was able to pull the answer to the teacher's question from his head. It did feel a little like cheating, but that was the lesser of two evils. As soon as I heard the bell about to be rung, I was away.

So, maybe I was being a little conspicuous, but not as much as if I had massacred the entire classroom. I tried to get them to change my schedule, but Bella interrupted me in the office and I couldn't be in the same room with her any longer.

I can only imagine what she must have thought. Oh well, it was better that she thought I hated her rather than the alternative.

How could anyone smell so good?

APOV

I caught up with Jasper after school.

"You knew about this?" I asked. Suddenly, remorse shadowed his features.

"Yes," he replied, "I knew… we found them on the side of the road. They would have died."

"And my dreams?"

"I don't know. I can't fathom how you could be dreaming about vampires without ever having known about them."

"So… you asked your mom to change them?"

"Yes, I guess in a convoluted sort of way, I thought… I don't know, maybe it was better than losing them altogether. Maybe I was wrong."

"No," I shook my head adamantly, "you were right. It will take some getting used to, but… it's not the end of the world."

"You are far too understanding."

"How is that even possible?" He laughed and I laughed with him. Then he took my hand and walked me through the parking lot.

"You're really just taking this all in stride aren't you?" He said when we reached my car.

"I'm still waiting for the dream to end," I replied.

"Dream?"

"Yeah, the one where I'm awake, no one is hunting me, I'm with you, and everything is all right."

EMPOV

So, he survived the first day, or rather, the rest of us did… barely. I saw him running to his car much too quickly after biology. He skipped whatever he had after that and I found him, blasting his weird classical music so loud, I was sure he didn't hear me coming… but he heard my mind.

As I slid into the passenger seat, he tensed.

"What?" I asked. "Do I smell good too?" He wouldn't look at me.

"Not as much as…" he trailed off.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"The worst person it could possibly be."

"So either you like this person and don't want to kill them, or you hate them and wouldn't feel much remorse if you did."

"You don't know me at all."

"No I don't who are you and what have you done with my brother."

"If it's personality switches we're talking about, then why are you on speaking terms with Rosalie Hale?"

"You're changing the subject, but if you must know, I have no choice. She is the best person to help my crusade."

"How can you think about that right now? He saved our lives and you still hate him?"

"This is what happens when someone saves your life? You turn into a bloodsucking monster who wants to eat innocent—or relatively innocent—high school students?"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"There has to be something you can do about this."

"I can keep hunting everyday and stay as far away from Bella as possible."

"It's Bella?"

"Yep, it's Bella."

RPOV

I wanted to become a vampire after high school because I understood them better than I did humans. Humans were nonsensical. They acted on their emotions. It didn't make sense to me. I think perhaps that I was born to be a vampire… if that's possible. I could go where I wanted, hiding from the world. Peace seemed impossible for humans to find.

Except Emmett. He seemed to have it all figured out, and I hated him even more for it. He was… _happy_. I couldn't understand why he was always in a good mood, even when he was around me.

Jasper had made one point that was remotely valid: my boyfriend Royce. It wasn't as though I loved him, however. It was just… something I would give up: human relationships. It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. I hadn't decided yet where I would go. I was thinking somewhere in Canada where there were a lot of wild animals and few humans. Even though I didn't want to live among them, I didn't want to kill them either. Maybe when I was older, I might try it out just to see if I could, but I wouldn't have ties to this world as my mother does.

Jasper was the only person I would miss. He was the one thing I really felt like I was giving up.

JBPOV

So, she had turned them. It was as we suspected. What to do now was the question. Esme had promised not to make any new vampires. Actually, what she said was that she wouldn't bite any humans. Now she had broken her promise twice. Sam had set up a meeting with her and the newborns to discuss this breach of the treaty. We took most of the pack up to the Hales house. We had hoped the humans wouldn't be there, but the girl was. This would complicate things.

The stench was almost unbearable as we came up to the house. There Esme stood, with her new friends on either side and her daughter a little behind.

"I know the rules, Sam," she said, "but perhaps you will hear me out before making your decision."

"That is why we have come," Sam said with admirable control.

"My son and daughter found these two on the side of the road dying. I did not want to change them, but they would have died if I hadn't. If that is unacceptable I will leave, but please don't punish them. They had no choice in the matter and I am sure they will not be attacking anyone."

A likely story!

"Let them speak," Sam said. What, he wanted to hear more from the bloodsuckers? Esme nodded at the older one, Dr. Cullen. At least that's who he used to be.

"All that Esme has told you is true," he said, "We would have died that night had she not saved us."

"And are you glad she did?" Sam questioned. "Or do you wish you had died?" This time the younger one spoke up.

"If there had been any other choice," he said, "I would have taken it, but there was none. It is regrettable that we must continue our existence in this state, but… perhaps it is better than not continuing at all."

"And you all agree to the terms of our treaty with Mrs. Hale?" Sam pressed.

"We do," Dr. Cullen said, "we will not bite any humans or expose what we are. That includes all of you as well."

Sam deliberated only a moment before nodding and turning to leave. So, that was it. He just let it slide? What next, would he let them snack on less than desirable citizens?


	10. Stupidity Prolongs the Inevitable

**Chapter Ten "Stupidity Prolongs the Inevitable" **

**I have gotten a lot of reviews about Emmett and Rosalie; never fear, their time will come, and it's going to be sooo funny!**

EMPOV

Tuesday morning, I leaned against my locker and watched as Rosalie puttered through hers. Did she never relax? Her eyebrows seemed permanently scrunched. She seriously needed help.

This particular morning she had no patience for that scum she pleased to call her boyfriend. What did the girls see in Royce King anyway? He was a humongous jerk and aside from that, he wasn't very nice.

Rose didn't like him that much was clear. Perhaps she was being self-sacrificing and protecting the other girls from him. I wonder why I thought that.

Royce was sort of the playboy of the school. All the girls thought he was dreamy and all the guys wanted to be him… actually all the guys wanted to be me, but since I didn't chase after girls I think everyone settled for Royce. He was what everyone expected me to be; only he didn't do as good a job as I would have. It surprised me how easy it would be for me to become that way. People liked me. Nobody liked Royce. I was fun. He was boring. Royce King was a means to an end.

Just like I was using Rosalie. I was being her friend because I wanted her to help me separate our siblings. Now, though, I didn't really care. Well, I still hated Jasper, but Alice was so happy, who was I to mess that up. He wasn't a bad kid after all. Yet, I was still fascinated with Rosalie. Why did I all of the sudden care so much about who she was? I had no answer, but perhaps for the same reason she interrogated me the other night.

RPOV

Royce sulked off to class after I blew him off. I would have to break up with him before he broke up with me. The charade could only last so long. It shocked me to realize that I was only dating him because it was expected of me. Why did I have to be that way?

I was going to be late for Biology, so I threw my books in my bag and started down the hall. That's when I noticed him staring.

"What are you looking at Cullen?" I demanded. He pushed, nonchalantly off his locker and closed the gap between us.

"You," he answered, as we started for class.

"Yes, but why?" I asked. Was he really that dense?

"I am trying to understand you," he replied, echoing my previous sentiments.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, still unaffected. How could he do that? We got to class and I couldn't question him further. Jasper was curious that I walked in with Emmett Cullen, but I was in no mood to pontificate.

After class, I tried to catch up with Emmett but he hurried off in the opposite direction. If I followed him, I would be late for calculus. I turned to my brother.

"Tell Cullen I need to talk to him, if you please." Jasper nodded curiously, but said nothing. I would get to the bottom of this.

JPOV

Upon receiving Rosalie's request, I headed for Lit class. There were a few minutes left until class would start, so I approached Emmett warily. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, "Rosalie wants to talk to you. I don't know why."

"I figured she would."

"Care to explain?"

"As soon as I know anything I'll be sure someone tells you."

"Right." I shook my head and returned to my desk. This was getting weirder by the minute. I wondered if it had anything to do with the vampire stuff, but from what little I knew of Emmett, probably not.

So, at lunch I switched places with Emmett, as it were. He went to talk to Rose and I sat with Alice. Edward stayed with Rose and I briefly wondered why, but Alice was planning something for us to do this weekend, so I wanted to pay attention. Near the end of our lunch break, the entire cafeteria was alerted to the fact that Royce King was mad. Everyone knew when he was upset. He was like a girl, only worse. We all watched him storm out of the room. Emmett was laughing and Rosalie looked like she might have been smiling.

Wow.

EPOV

Watching the scene as a third person might possibly have been even more entertaining. As lunch started, Rosalie and Emmett were talking about understanding each other. By reading their minds, I was able to get the gist of what they were talking about.

"It doesn't make any more sense to me than it does to you," was the first thing Emmett said.

"I know," Rosalie replied, "I don't think two such different people should spend much time in one an others company."

"Now there I disagree. It's an intellectual pursuit, much more challenging than any physical one could be."

"You pursue intellect?"

"Yeah, I do. I love a challenge."

"Well there's a start. Why do you love challenge?"

"Oh, you want logical reasons? I don't really have any. I guess I don't want to be like everyone else. I want to do something no one has ever done. You could say I'm ambitious."

"Yep, all those straight Bs," I interjected.

"Trifles," Emmett argued. Rosalie cracked a smile. "So, what is your life's motivation?" She was silent.

"I don't know," she finally said, "I don't think I have one."

"Uh-oh, that's not a good thing. What do you want to do? What do you want to accomplish?"

"I want peace. I hate high school. It's so… busy. Everyone keeping up with everyone else. I just want calm sanity."

"Interesting, I wouldn't have expected that."

"I know, I keep up appearances all right, but I don't _like_ the drama."

"Speaking of drama," I said as Rosalie's boyfriend, Royce approached. Emmett got a knowing look in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it meant from his thoughts. He was thinking about chocolate pudding… I don't know ask him!

I'm not going to go into further details on Royce's short visit, but by the end of it, he had been dumped and Emmett and Rosalie were pretending to be dating… again I don't know why. I think it was because it made things easier for Rosalie. She didn't have to explain why she broke up with Royce. Everyone would think she had made a very wise choice. It was laughable. In any case, they were friends now, at least.

EMPOV

It went a little something like this,

"What! How could you say such a thing?! This is unheard of! The cheerleader doesn't dump the football star!" Royce was about to hyperventilate.

"Um," I interrupted, "you're not the football star."

"Stay out of this, Cullen. It's none of your business."

"I think my girlfriend's business is my business." They all stared at me, but Rosalie caught on.

"Yes," she said, "I'm dating Emmett now, so go away."

"Yeah, beat it before I squash you." Royce muttered something and stomped off like a child. I was laughing hysterically by the time he was gone. Edward glared at me.

"What?" I said, innocently.

"I wish you wouldn't do things like that. It makes people think too much, and I have to listen."

"That was genius," Rosalie disagreed.

"See there?" I said. "Somebody gets it. I'm a genius, just like I've been telling you all these years."

"Whatever," Edward said, "I don't find composing the "Ode to Chocolate Pudding" genius."

"Hey, it was inspirational!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and left for class as the bell rang.

Yep, I'm a genius.

APOV

Emmett was in big trouble! I stomped into his room as I arrived home.

"What's this about Rosalie Hale?" I demanded. He seemed a bit surprised then a wide grin spread across his face.

"Alice," he began, "you're a smart girl. Think about it." I was confused. Why would he want people to think he was dating Rosalie if he wasn't? Why would she go along with it? He made no sense at all.

"I don't get it," I finally said.

"This solves all our problems," he said, as if it were obvious. "She gets away from that Royce and people will stop bugging me about getting a girlfriend."

"That is messed up."

"Yeah, but it's so much fun," he got an evil glint in his eyes and if I knew Emmett, he was thinking about something food related. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, tell Dad I'll be home by 11:30," I said, leaving his room.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked following me into the hall.

"Jasper is surprising me." Emmett frowned. "Don't worry about it. You know me."

"Right, just be sure you're not late." I smiled

"I won't."

JPOV

I finished the final preparations for my night with Alice. She was dying to know what I had planned, but I refused to give away the surprise. The events of the afternoon had everyone in an uproar. I found it quite humorous when Rose explained it to me. I hoped that perhaps now Emmett might get over his aversion to me. Maybe. When his Jeep pulled into the driveway I was a little more than surprised. Alice jumped down from the passenger seat and ran up to greet me.

"Hey," I said, "I was going to pick you up."

"I know," she replied, "but Emmett thought it might be more convenient if he brought me, since he was coming over anyway."

"He was, oh." We went inside and Rosalie looked up from her novel, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, though not uncivilly.

"I thought you might be bored," Emmett said, "and I see you are." He gestured to the book in her hands. It was her well-worn copy of Pride & Prejudice. She'd had it so long that even I had read it a few times.

"I was not bored," Rosalie defended. "I was refreshing my memory, pursuing intellect and all that."

"Right," Emmett sat down beside her, "so who is your favorite character? Mine is Mr. Bennett."

"You've read Pride & Prejudice?" Rose stared at him incredulously.

"Yep, but I prefer Charles Dickens, personally."

Alice and I left them after that. It was a very strange thing, our siblings discussing literature and not wanting to kill each other. However, I had more important things on which to focus. Alice was anxious to now where we were going on our date and I was no less anxious to be there.

**So, was that enough Emmett and Rosalie? I thought not. Don't worry; they will be much more in the coming chapters**


	11. The Course of True Love

**Chapter Eleven "The Course of True Love"**

**Sorry about all the classic literature. I haven't actually read all of the books mentioned, but some of them I want to. I thought it might be good for Emmett and Rosalie to ramble on about something they both like for awhile. **

**I also skipped the van scene from the book because it would slow things down too much so were going straight to the Port Angeles scene. Tyler will still be annoying though. I also took some inspiration from Midnight Sun. If you haven't read it yet, you should. More of that will come into chapter 12. Enjoy! **

EMPOV

"Charles Dickens?" Rosalie didn't believe me.

"Yeah, he's more… I don't know. It seems like Jane Austen's characters always get a happy ending and that doesn't happen with Dickens."

"What else have you read?"

"Lots of stuff… you mean classics? Well, I really liked Don Quixote and Shakespeare is all right."

"Shakespeare is all right? What standard do you base that on?"

"Personal preference. People start talking about art and symbolism and metaphors and they lose me. I just like the stories I guess and the way everyone in them is so much smarter than people are now. They all use big words and stuff." Rosalie stared at me with a funny look and I wondered if I had said something really dumb.

"You're not like anyone I've ever known," she finally said. "What jock likes classic literature?"

"I don't live within the confines of high school stigma. I thought that was what you wanted."

"It is. I just didn't realize that anyone was like that."

"Yep, I'm deep."

"What else don't I know about you?"

"Pretty much everything. That's the problem with high school, and the rest of society for that matter. They think it's possible to understand another person completely."

"I'm not that hard to understand."

"Sure you are. You go along with the drama even though you don't like it. That doesn't make sense to me. You're… afraid. I can't understand that."

"I… I guess you're right. I'm afraid to rock the boat. Everyone expects me to be a certain way, so I am. You don't care what people think of you though. That is foreign to me."

"Yeah, most people feel that way. Alice says I'm embarrassing. I just… don't care what people I don't even know think. The people who matter know the truth about me, and that's all I care about."

I think it was starting to sink in. She was quiet for a long time after that, as we watched the Mariners' game.

BPOV

I knew there was more going on than I could see. There was something wrong with Edward and it wasn't a rare pathogen. These thoughts filled my head as I rode with Jessica and Angela to Port Angeles. Alice was with Jasper and she was getting her prom dress in Seattle anyway. Thankfully, Lauren was busy today, because I don't think I could endure an entire day of her snide remarks.

At the dress shop, I was still distracted. The stories Jacob used to tell me when we were kids filled my head. He never told me what the Quileute's enemies were exactly, but I thought that maybe I could find out.

After ignoring Jessica one too many times she demanded,

"What planet are you on Bella?" I looked up at her.

"Oh I like that one," I said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You've said that about every dress."

"You're not having fun are you?" Angela asked.

"Ha, not really," I replied. "Hey I'm going to the bookstore. I'll meet you for dinner ok." I hurried out of the store and down the street. However, I found that the bookstore wasn't the sort that I wanted. I figured I'd have to go to Seattle with Alice soon.

On my way back, I discovered that I had taken a wrong turn. Where was I? It was getting dark and the others were probably wondering where I was. I tried to retrace my steps, but I couldn't seem to find my way.

That's when I heard them behind me.

EPOV

Leave it to Bella -- the one person I loved, and the one person who got in the worst sort of trouble -- to go into the worst part of town and meet the worst sort of people. I heard them all at once and I suddenly felt my lifeless heart in my throat. How had I missed this? Why did she leave the others? Why wasn't Jessica worried?

I sped to her location as fast as I could, which was still not fast enough. I couldn't stand to hear them thinking of her like that. Then I was there. She gazed wide-eyed as I came within inches of running over one of the lowlifes. I couldn't stop, much as I wanted to. I threw open the passenger door,

"Get in!" I shouted. She did so quickly and we were gone. "Distract me," I pleaded.

"What?" She was shocked.

"Say something to get my mind off it so I don't go back there and make them wish they'd never been born."

"Uh, why have you been ignoring me?"

"No, not that, something trivial."

"Uh, I'm going to ask Emmett to beat up Tyler Crowley for me tomorrow."

"Why?"

"He's telling everyone he's going to the prom with me." I laughed humorlessly. Then said,

"You should go with him."

"What? Why?"

"He's nice enough. Not an idiot like Newton."

"I don't want to go with Tyler." She was very serious. Hmm, this could complicate things.

"You know Emmett isn't really dating Rosalie?" I changed the subject.

"You think I should go with him?" She was incredulous.

"No, I just thought you might be interested to know."

"Oh, why did they say they were dating then?"

"Long story, you'll have to ask him." She was quiet for a moment, then said,

"Why don't you take me? You know, to make up for that movie you promised me." I clenched my jaw. This was not going to end well.

APOV

Jasper drove out into the forest and I became more curious. When we were about an hour out of town, he turned off the road onto a gravel path that I hadn't seen before. He drove in silence, smirking all the way. I was dying, literally dying to know where we were going. After about 15 minutes of the gravel road, he pulled off to the side and stopped the car.

"Where are we," I asked. He didn't answer, but got out of the car and opened the trunk. Inside there was a picnic basket along with a blanket and a few other items. He took these and motioned for me to follow him.

We traipsed down a narrow path in the woods and shortly came out into a small clearing with a stunning view of the mountains. The first thing that struck me, though, was the sunset. In Forks, the sun usually set without any notice, but here, we could see for miles and the color was astonishing. As I took in the vibrant purples, pinks and golds, Jasper set up our dinner. Then I heard music. I turned back to see that Jasper had brought along an MP3 player with speakers. A soft ballad played, but I wasn't really paying attention to what it was. I think I must have been smiling, because Jasper stood and came over to me.

"You like it?" He asked, indicating the general set up.

"It was worth the wait," I replied. He smiled and took my hands in his.

"Usually, they say that dancing by moonlight is more romantic, but I think we should prove the common misconception wrong."

Then I had to pay attention to the music, because he began waltzing me around the clearing. We danced to three or four songs, each one getting slower, each time getting a little closer. Presently Jasper said,

"Our dinner is getting cold."

"What?" I replied. "Dinner, who ever heard of such a thing?" He laughed and led me over to the blanket. We sat and enjoyed whatever it was he brought; I can't remember. It was delicious, whatever it was. The dessert, however, I do recall. It was the most beautiful concoction of chocolate mousse that has ever been eaten by mankind.

The sun was gone by now, and we could see a few stars through the clouds. I leaned back, so full, I thought I might burst, and stared up at the sky, wishing I could see more of its mysterious secrets.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked. I turned to face him.

"Nothing so intriguing," I replied, "just that it's always so cloudy here. But what we can see of the sky is beautiful."

"That it is." Jasper was not looking at the sky. He was looking directly into my eyes. And thus, I was lost in his gaze.

Then, Jasper and I shared our first kiss. It may surprise you, but it was my first kiss altogether and well worth the wait. Just like everything about Jasper. He was so worth everything.

By all rights, the stars should have sung and the mountains should have moved, so powerful were my raptures at that moment. And after that, it never ended. Every thought of Jasper, even the idea of him, sent me back to that feeling of our first kiss and I knew that I loved him then and would love him always.

RPOV

Emmett was certainly like no other guy I have ever met. I doubt very much that I will ever meet anyone even close to his odd yet simple way of living.

I envied him, really. I didn't hate him anymore, though. I couldn't. He had everything I wanted, and he was the only way to get it. I would go on living vicariously. I could never really have what I wanted or even pretended to have, but I did have the illusion.

I wondered if Emmett knew that I was using him. It felt terrible, but he seemed all right with it.

I would enjoy the charade, however wrong that was. I could tell people he was mine. Not that I could ever really have him. It was an interesting turn of events. I have tried to recall exactly how this happened, but I'm coming up empty. Strangely, I have simply accepted this odd arrangement and continued my semblance of existence.

I had the feeling, though, that this would not end well.

He spent most of the evening with me, creating the illusion of our mutual fascination. Except that, that part wasn't put on. At least, I was fascinated by him, anyway. Around the time the Mariners were up by so many points it wasn't funny, Emmett started up the conversation again.

"So, is Austen your favorite?" He asked. At first, I forgot what he was talking about but then I said,

"No, not exactly. I love to read her books because they're so much more intelligent than anything we have now, but my favorite writer has to be… Robert Frost."

"Ooh, poetry. The Road Not Taken and all that."

"Indeed. As far as poetry goes, I also like Dickenson, Tennyson, Lord Byron, and Longfellow. And I'm sorry to say that I do like Shakespeare and happen to think he's more than 'all right'."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with Shakespeare, just that he wasn't my favorite."

"So, what are your favorite plays?"

"Oh, Much Ado about Nothing, As You Like It, Twelfth Night, Henry V, Julius Caesar… need I go on?"

"You don't like Romeo and Juliet?" I feigned surprise.

"It's ok, I guess. Not as good as the others."

"Have you read all of them?"

"No, I haven't read all the histories and a few others."

"So what haven't you read?"

"Lots of stuff."

"Is that your answer for everything?"

"No, but you ask general questions."

"Ok, what really popular books haven't you read?"

"Well, let me tell you… I have never touched War and Peace or any of Tolstoy's longer works. I also never read Harry Potter, but perhaps that's a bit too modern."

"A bit, but speaking of more contemporary works, what are your favorites of those?"

"Hmm, I tend to enjoy the books that are about 50 years old or more. But in the last few years… I quite enjoyed the Series of Unfortunate Events… that is until the end. I also liked Holes, but I think one of Alice's pets ate my copy."

"Alice has pets?"

"Not really. She used to bring home strays and Dad would find a place for them. He never let her keep any of them for long. She would have been depressed when they died."

The conversation continued like this for hours, until Mom came home and Emmett left with Dr. Cullen. I had trouble falling asleep that night. All I could think of was Emmett in a library surrounded by stacks of huge books. In my dreams, I was chased by such tomes with arms and legs, until finally I was swallowed by Crime and Punishment.

**Chapter 12 coming soon! Like next week... or something**


	12. The Simple and the Complex

**Chapter Twelve "The Simple and the Complex"**

JPOV

I forgot where I was. Forgot who I was almost. All that mattered was Alice and that she was happy. I was lost in her. I couldn't tell where I ended and she began. She was the purpose for my existence.

In the back of my mind I knew that she had far too much of me. That she would be the only person who could ever break my heart. Nothing anyone else did would matter as long as I had Alice. But what if I lost her? What would I do then? Too much of my life relied on her.

But at the time, these things were secondary. Right now, she was with me and nothing else mattered. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world, and that's an understatement. How could someone as special as Alice love me? How could I ever attempt to deserve her? Yet, as long as she was happy, I knew she belonged with me.

"Alice," I mumbled into her lips.

"Hmm?" she replied. She didn't stop kissing me. I pulled away enough to speak.

"It's getting late."

"Let it," she said, pulling me back.

"No I have to take you home." I grudgingly let her go and stood to pack up our picnic. She affected a disappointed countenance, but I could not yield her this. We had to be responsible about this.

I hated being responsible, but I knew she was worth it. If I could spend the rest of my life with Alice, I could wait for the best things until later.

We drove home in relative silence.

I think we both liked it better that way. There was far too much to think about. I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and walked Alice up the steps at 11:30:01. Barely in time. She stood in front of the door, framed by the porch lights and looking like an angel.

"Goodnight, Alice," I said.

"I love you Jasper," She replied. I re-ascended the stairs and swept her up in my arms and kissed her.

"I've loved you since I first set eyes on you," I said, setting her back on the porch.

Neither of us would seep tonight.

BPOV

Edward didn't answer me at first. We pulled up in front of the restaurant and he made some excuse to Jessica and Angela and offered to drive me home. They agreed and left, and we went inside. The hostess immediately started flirting with Edward and it irked me a little. He didn't seem to notice though, and asked for a private booth for us. I tried to ask him what was going on, but he insisted I eat something. After I ordered and downed my Coke, Edward gave me his. I drank it too and suddenly felt hungry.

"Are you ok now?" He asked. I stared at him incredulously.

"Huh?"

"How do you feel? Lightheaded?" He was worried about me? Why? Oh, yeah, I almost got attacked a few minutes ago.

"No," I replied, "I'm fine, I think. Why aren't you eating?" He stared at me the whole time, wide-eyed with concern.

"I've eaten," he said shortly, "you're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little confused I guess." Edward signaled the waitress that our drinks were empty. "Are you going to explain what you're doing here?"

"You needed help," he said.

"And you knew that how? Did you follow me?" He didn't answer me. I was starting to feel a little creeped out, but I wanted to know the truth. "What really happened to you that weekend?" I inquired.

"I got sick," he replied.

"I'm not an idiot, Edward. Stop lying to me." A brief pained look crossed his face, but he rearranged his features to a picture of calm.

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know, but you're trying to keep something for me and the rest of the world. Alice and Emmett know don't they? And the Hales, they know too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then I want to go home now." I picked up my bag and stared to stand, but Edward stopped me.

"Wait, Bella," he sighed, "I can't tell you, I'm sorry." I sat again and my food arrived. "You should eat." I nodded absently and started eating. I couldn't even remember what I ordered.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I promised not to, and it would be too dangerous for you."

"What are you talking about? What is going on?"

"I can't say anything more. You should stay away from me."

"I wish I could help you."

"I know, but this isn't something you can deal with."

"You don't know that."

"I do. This is so much bigger than high school. And you should enjoy the triviality while it lasts."

"I never enjoyed it."

"Maybe you should."

I didn't understand Edward. I don't think I ever will. He acted like he was protecting me from something, but what could be so dangerous? And what had he become? I knew it was the enemy from Jacob's stories, somehow, but I didn't think Edward was evil. He couldn't be.

APOV

My dreams changed that night. I thought I would be dreaming of Jasper, but instead, I was back in that field with all the crazy vampires. Except this time, I was watching from the sidelines as they surrounded someone else. I tried to see who it was, but I couldn't. Then I saw Edward and rushed over to him. With him were Jasper and Rosalie. They were all vampires and their eyes were red.

I tried to ask them what was happening, but they just left me there and went for their victim. I followed closely as the sea of people parted to let my brother in. Then they all melted away till it was just the four of us and the terrified girl in the middle.

She lifted her face briefly and I saw she was Bella. Why were they after her? Why were Edward's eyes red?

He broke off from the group and came closer to her. She shirked back, but she could not get away. Suddenly, Edward bent down and bit her neck. She shrieked in pain and I was hit with the most delicious scent I had ever experienced.

It was Bella's blood.

I was a vampire!

I woke up screaming and Emmett came rushing into my room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyes filled with concern.

"Just a dream," I replied breathlessly.

"You're covered in sweat, and you're shaking," Emmett countered. It was true; I was shivering now from the wetness and the fear. "Tell me what you're so afraid of." I hesitated. How could Emmet help me? Wouldn't it just make him worry? Finally, I just told him the truth.

"Vampires."

EMPOV

Dad was in the kitchen when I came down. He still made breakfast for Alice and me, even though it disgusted him. It made me feel worse about what I had to do.

"We need to talk," I said.

"And you need to stop parading about the house half dressed," Edward said coming into the room. I knew what he expected me to say. "You're just jealous." It's what I always said. But not today.

"This is serious," I said. Dad nodded once, as if already knowing what I needed to say. Edward had some inclination from always reading my mind. He knew this was coming. We went out into the living room and I stated plainly,

"You have to leave." They only stared at me for a good 90 seconds. They couldn't have been that surprised, so I imagined they just had nothing to say. That was a new one.

Finally, Dad nodded again.

"You're right, Emmett," he said, "it's dangerous and if you aren't comfortable with this, we should go." Edward said nothing.

I can't believe I was kicking my Dad and brother out of their own house. It would be safer for Alice once they were gone, but it still felt like I was betraying them.

There was nothing more to day on the subject then. They were going, just as I said. They were giving up what they wanted to protect us.

Dad and Edward turned to the door, but just then, Alice came flying down the stairs.

"No!" She cried clinging to Dad's arm. "You can't leave!" Her tiny arms wrapped around his torso.

"Alice, we have to go," Dad whispered. "It's not safe as long as we stay." She mumbled something unintelligible into his shoulder and I saw little wet spots on his shirt. "I promise, we'll call you everyday," Dad continued, "and if it ever becomes safe again, we'll be back that second."

"I love you, Dad, please don't go," Alice sobbed.

How could he resist that? How could any father leave behind his precious daughter even if it was for her own good? I wouldn't have been able to do it, that's for sure. And with every tear, my heart broke. I had done this. I was the cause of Alice's despair.

I broke the rules. We were supposed to keep Alice happy. But was it more important that I kept her alive?

They were gone then and Alice stood alone in the center of the room. After what seemed like years, she turned to me and said,

"I am never speaking to you again."

Alice was the only person who could ever make me cry. Though, I was grateful she stomped up the stairs, before I lost it. I think I spent the rest of the morning on the living room floor. At some point, I looked up at the ceiling and sighed long and deep. I still didn't feel any better.

What would happen now? What would we tell people? They were on vacation, that's what we would tell them. They're recovering in peace and quiet.

I would take care of Alice. She might make that difficult, but I wasn't going to let Dad down there. She was the reason I had for living now.

**Well, what'd ya think? I have an idea for a new story wher the Cullens go to a vampire school and they have to hang out with all these non-vegetarians and such. It's kind of more about an OC, but I'll post a summary on my profile if anyone's interested. Anyway, review this chapter if you would, I would love you forever... not that I don't love you already, but, well, you know...**


	13. Condolence

**Chapter Thirteen "Condolence" **

**Lots of Emmett/Rosalie in this chapter. I hope ya'll like it! Sorry it took so long, but this chapter was important and I didn't want to rush it. Let me know what you think. **

BPOV

Edward dropped me off, said he was sorry, but we couldn't be friends anymore. He was sorry? I wanted so badly to make him understand that I could help him. Whatever it was he was hiding, whatever the danger, I could handle it. I wasn't as fragile as I looked. I was tougher than anyone realized… including me, I later found out.

It was late, I don't know what time, but I should have been sleeping when I fired up the internet. I Googled _cold ones_ and _Quileute legends_. After searching through the myriad of sights, I finally found what I was looking for. I hesitated before clicking on the link. Edward wanted to keep his secrets. Shouldn't I respect that? I was torn for several minutes. I didn't know whether I should go with my feelings or my reason. This was so much bigger than anyone could have anticipated. I knew Edward was something other than… human. How he became that way, I had no idea, but I desperately needed to know. I needed to know because I loved him. I didn't care what he was. It wouldn't make a difference, but I didn't want to be left in the dark, wondering.

Jacob would be mad.

I clicked on the website. A little way down the page, I saw the word I had been suspecting throughout the entire article:

Vampire.

APOV

This was all a bad dream. Yes, that's right, another nightmare, not real. Emmett would never really do that, would he?

I lay on my bed thinking about how this couldn't possibly be happening. Emmett wouldn't tell Dad and Edward to leave, no matter how scared I was. He would know they wouldn't hurt me. My dreams weren't real. I was just worried about nothing.

But it wasn't nothing. They were dangerous. Emmett did the right thing, but I still couldn't forgive him for it. I shouldn't have told him my dreams. I should have made something up. I should have talked to Dad first. Should have… should have…

I couldn't change what I didn't do. I couldn't make things different… safe.

I wasn't mad at Emmett

I was mad at me. Why did I have to be that way? Why was I afraid? Couldn't I tough it out for a while? Nope, I had to be the same old jumpy Alice. I caused this. I made Emmett make that choice. He shouldn't have had to do that. Why did I have to be so selfish?

Where was Jasper?

RPOV

I was only mildly surprised when they showed up at our house that morning. Mom said they could stay with us, not that they needed a place to sleep, but as a sort of home. Then they all went into the basement to talk. Jasper hadn't said a word since they arrived, but I knew what he was thinking.

"Let's go," I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"The Cullen's house, of course," I said, grabbing my keys and heading out the door. Jasper followed silently and we were there in a very short time. I drove too fast. We ascended their steps and let ourselves inside. Jasper followed the sound of soft music upstairs. Did Alice play, I wondered, and then I realized, she was singing. Singing a wordless air, that sounded like some kind of perfectly tuned violin, only better.

Emmett was sitting with his back to me as I entered his room. He knew I was there; he just didn't care. For a moment, I watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed deeply. He appeared to be staring out the narrow doorway to a balcony. It was a beautiful view, from what I could see, but I don't think he was seeing it.

"Emmett?" I said.

"Yeah?" He replied in a voice much quieter than I'd heard him use, as he turned his head slightly. I took a small step towards him.

"Are—are you all right?" I asked. He only sighed and turned back to stare. That was stupid! Of course, he wasn't all right!

"Come in," he said, suddenly. I was kind of in already, but I knew what he meant. I took a few more steps and sat on the edge of his bed.

What now? I didn't know what to say. How could I be any help here? Perhaps just by being here. Maybe I didn't need to say anything. Maybe it would make him feel a little better to know that I cared enough to come. That much was true, but as I sat there, I was struck with the remembrance that I was going to break his heart.

JPOV

Hearing her angel voice uttering such mournful notes, I felt my heart ache. I knew it was Alice singing, because she had done so last night. Only then, it had been happy tunes. She always sang wordlessly, like a musical instrument.

I reached her door and raised my hand to knock. What would I say? I couldn't say I understood, or it would be all right. What could I say?

I knocked, and the music stopped. Then there was silence. I waited and finally, the door began to open. When I saw her there, looking ashen and despairing, I nearly burst into tears myself.

"Oh, Alice," was all I said. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. I held her there for a long time as she cried into my chest.

After she calmed down a little we went into her room and sat on a low couch. I leaned against the arm and she curled up with me. I could feel her tears turning cold, as they soaked through my shirt.

"Alice what can I say?" I whispered into her hair. She just shook her hear and tightened her hold around my ribs. She wanted me to be there and let her cry. She just wanted me to be there.

I could do that, but I hated seeing her like this. I wished there was something I could do to make this better.

But I couldn't fix this. All I could do was stay with her, and let her know that I always would.

EMPOV

This was new. She was actually trying to be nice, and it was kind of cute. I didn't know what to say, but maybe that was all right. It was just nice to have someone there who knew what was going on. It's funny how she became my best friend. I couldn't trust anyone else. But she already knew all the secrets so I didn't have to pretend.

I still wondered why she came, though. Rosalie Hale was not known for being considerate. Maybe she wanted to be different. It kind of gives one hope for humanity.

For a long time we just sat there. That was ok, because neither one of us was very good at consolation. Trying to think of a way to make this less awkward, I was distracted from my problems and, thus her purpose in coming here, I think, was accomplished. Funny how that works.

"You're really ok, aren't you?" She finally asked. I turned in my seat and met her eyes.

"Ok as in, it's not the end of the world, yes. Ok as in, happy as three clams and an oyster, no."

"Three clams and an oyster?"

"The phrase 'happy as a clam' is just too bland."

"I see."

"No you don't. That's ok. I say things that don't make any sense, which is kind of the point."

"Ok, so I don't see, but you might try explaining." She was bothered that she couldn't understand me. Interesting.

"Some people just say stupid silly things for no reason, but that it's fun. I twist common colloquialisms."

"It seems a little… facetious."

"Yeah, facetious is my middle name."

"Ok, maybe it's starting to make sense. You did say you liked Mr. Bennett."

"Yes, for that, and the fact that he is apathetically self-aware."

"What does any of this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." She didn't respond to that. She seemed deep in thought for a few moments. I moved to sit beside her and said, "I know you're trying to help. Just keep talking about nothing." She seemed a bit shocked at what I said. I tried my best to smile, and it must have worked, because she smiled back. Then we were silent again. She must have been trying to think of some nothing about which to speak. At least that's what I thought.

Boy was I wrong.

RPOV

I couldn't believe what I was thinking. How could I even want that? I had nothing to offer Emmett. Just a broken shell of a girl, who had long since given up on life. He deserved so much better… so much more. He was the one who had waited for the perfect girl to come along and look at me, ruining that. But I was selfish. I pushed these obstacles out of my mind. He didn't know how broken I was. He never would. By the time he figured out even a fraction of the pain I had suffered, I would be a vampire in Canada. I justified my actions with the excuse that he wanted it, that I was helping him in the short run.

That's why I let him kiss me. Well, "let" is not exactly the right word, more like encouraged and kissed back. His hands held my head as if he were holding a butterfly. I had never known a guy to be so sensitive. _What was I doing?!_ My conscience was not loud enough to drown out the joyous raptures my heart was singing, as Emmett continued to kiss me. I leaned back and he followed me, but only halfway. Our lips broke apart and he stared into my eyes.

I should have taken this opportunity to end this path of destruction, but I was too lost in his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop," he asked. Stop? No, I didn't want him to stop! But I should have. In the absence of wanting to do the right thing, I should have lied. I should have said yes.

But I didn't.

"No… don't stop." He leaned into me and kissed me again.

I must say kissing Emmett was probably the best thing that has ever or ever will happen to me. Like I said, I was selfish.

After a period of time, which could have been a minute, an hour, or a day, Emmett rolled over on his back and sighed, deeply. His hand found mine, and our fingers intertwined. Neither of us could speak. My heart was in my throat.

The briefest glimmer of hope sparked in my mind. What if life didn't suck? What if I stayed human; stayed with Emmett? No, my negativity squelched it. He would never want me if he really knew. He would know I wasn't worthy of him. He would hate me.

Emmett Cullen would never love me.

EMPOV

I lay there for a long time, not knowing what to do now. It was kind of reprehensible of me to be enjoying something so much after what had happened that morning. Though, at the present, I did not know which way was up, so I am sure my moral compass was a bit off.

I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that I had just kissed Rosalie Hale. Rosalie Hale, the girl I was supposed to loathe for all eternity. Where was my head?

Alice would say that I shouldn't listen to my head because it isn't my strongest point, but I'm pretty sure she got that from Lord of the Rings.

But then, she was right. All these years, my head had told me I hated Rosalie, but I didn't. Far from it actually. Crap! I hated it when I was wrong about something for a long time… oh, well. This arrangement was much more pleasant than the last. Whatever this arrangement was.

I began to feel terrified for the first time, when I mused that Rosalie's hand felt so perfect resting in mine. I was about to say something when she spoke.

"Emmett, there is something I need to tell you."

**Review, please!!!**


	14. Suspension

**Chapter Fourteen "Suspension" **

**Sorry it's taken so long; I've got from point A to point B and now I'm having trouble getting to point C... still working on it though. **

RPOV

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. No, I regretted that they were true, not that I was going to tell the truth.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, sitting up on his elbow, with a concerned look. Oh, he wouldn't be so sympathetic if he knew. His hand still clutched mine, as if he would never let me go. The despair I had been fighting for so long now came to the surface. From the look in his eyes, Emmett could see how much pain I was in, and that was the opposite of what I wanted.

"I wasn't going to do this now," I began, "but I can't keep this up."

"Then don't. It's no big deal." He thought I was talking about our "relationship" ruse.

"No, I can't keep deceiving you."

"I don't understand."

"No, of course, and you never will. You can't save me. It's all going to end soon, and it's better if you know now." I paused, working up the courage to say what I'd been keeping in for so long. "I'm… going to become like my mom after graduation."

"You're what?" He wasn't mad, or hurt. He was shocked, incredulous. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm going to become a vampire." I clarified. "I don't want to go on like this."

"On like what?"

"Existing in a world where I can't fit in. I have no place, no purpose."

"And turning into a bloodsucking monster is going to help that?"

"Is that how you see your family?"

"How am I supposed to see them?"

"I would have thought you'd be more understanding about that, but that's not the point. I know my recent behavior is inexcusable. For a few seconds there, I thought maybe you had changed my mind… but I can't."

"Why not? What could be so bad that you would want to give up your humanity?" He was still concerned about me. He cared too much. If only he still hated me, then everything would be all right. No, I was wrong. Nothing would ever be all right again, not for me, not for Emmett, not for our families.

I finally tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let go.

"I'll make a deal with you," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Suspend judgment, just until graduation. Let me try to show you that life doesn't suck as much as you think."

"I don't think that will ever happen."

"Please give me a chance." I thought about it. I couldn't imagine ever changing my mind. I was dead set, no pun intended. But how could I say no? How could I refuse those sparkling blue eyes, that earth-shattering smile?

"Ok," I said, "You have two months to change my mind." He grinned widely and leaned over to kiss me again. This time, I was a little more aware of myself, but not aware enough.

ESPOV

The kids had gone hours ago to see the human Cullens. I hoped they were all right. Carlisle and Edward were stoic as they lurked in the basement. I was at a loss as to what I should do. I couldn't imagine the pain of having monstrosity forced on me and then my family rejecting me.

Jasper and Rosalie had accepted me for what I was. They knew I was still their mother, that I would never hurt them. Perhaps it would just take time for Emmett and Alice. I hoped that someday their family would be together again.

Around noon, I went downstairs to find Edward reading some hugely complex medical volume and Carlisle perched on the arm of a chair. The latter almost looked petrified there; he was so still. His eyes were closed, and I could only imagine what he must be thinking, and how hard Edward must be trying not to listen.

"Come with me," I whispered, so low, no human could have understood me. Carlisle opened his eyes and stared for a moment before following me out the back door. I started at a slow pace; slow for us, anyway. The trees flew by like breaths in the wind. We continued like this for a long time and did not stop until we had reached a high peak above Forks. There we stood in the snow, looking down at clouds, the sun showing us for what we were.

I stood on the precipice, trying to come up with words that would make this better. I had a sinking feeling that I should be sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to regret what I had done. It had given me another chance with Carlisle. I never thought I would have that. At first I had only changed them out of compassion and for Jasper, but now I knew what I would have missed if I had let them die.

I loved Carlisle. I had loved him since I was 15 years old. I couldn't let him die so vainly. And in a way, I loved Edward too. He was indeed a wonderful boy, so much like his father and yet different. Inexperienced, yet wiser than most people twice his age.

Suddenly, I felt Carlisle's fingers running through my hair, softly and his lips at my ear.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered. I smiled.

"That I have done something terrible," I said, and turned to face him, "and I wouldn't do anything else if I could. I cannot regret what I have done."

CPOV

I gazed into her perfect golden eyes as she said the words, "I cannot regret what I have done," and I was so glad she did not.

"That is as it should be," I said.

"But I have taken everything from you," she did not agree with herself.

"No," I insisted, "you have given me everything I could not have otherwise… you have given me _you_."

"That much is true," Esme nodded, "though I have not much to give."

"This is everything I want."

"It is yours… but can it ever be enough? For what you've lost?"

"It is incomparable. Right now, I must admit, I am at a loss. I don't know that there is anything I can do, but I do know, I love you… and for me, that is enough reason to keep trying."

"What have I ever done to deserve you?"

"I believe being the kindest, most beautiful woman puts you far _above_ what I can hope to deserve."

"I love you, but you're ridiculous."

"On which subject we must agree to disagree."

"Yes, I believe that is the best way."

"Indeed."

APOV

I only realized the time when my stomach started rumbling. I recalled that I hadn't eaten my breakfast, but I was surprised that I was even hungry. Jasper heard.

"It's late," he said.

"We missed school," I agreed. A hint of a smile played at his lips, and I knew what he was thinking, _how could she be worried about school?_ I just smiled, grabbed his hand, and headed downstairs. There on the counter in the kitchen was our abandoned breakfast, and I was reminded that my father and brother had been here just hours ago.

I wouldn't cry. Not now. I had plenty of time for that when I was trying to sleep. Perhaps it might be better than the nightmares. In any case, I put all thoughts of dismal darkness out of my head and discarded the cold food. From the refrigerator, I pulled the makings of a sandwich, just as Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs.

"Are you sharing?" Rosalie asked, surprising me. So, she ate did she? Well, I wasn't going to be as unpleasant as I felt like being, so I said,

"Sure, what'll it be?" Emmett smirked and I suddenly remembered something I had said that morning. "Emmett," I said, "I will talk to you after all." He laughed, understatedly and shook his head. So, we knew all was forgiven on both sides without having to go into details.

"Would it be too much to ask for PB&J?" Rosalie said.

"Aha!" I exclaimed pointing at Jasper.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I knew we would get along!" Rosalie laughed for probably the first time since I had met her and I suspected I had found a shopping partner.

"How 'bout the same for everybody?" Emmett said.

"Jasper," I said, "I hope you're not allergic to peanut butter, 'cause you're eating it one way or the other."

EMPOV

The four of us spent the afternoon together and I was happy to find we got along so well. Alice and Rosalie clicked immediately, something about PB&J and shopping. They were already planning a trip to Seattle. Thus allayed that our sisters would not kill each other, Jasper and I went for a walk as the day was waning.

"So, what do you think of the Mariners this season?" I asked as we started down an old trail.

"You're asking me about sports?" Jasper said.

"Yes, is that okay?"

"Sure, I guess… I think it's too early to say. As usual, I don't keep my hopes for them too high. They do have Griffey now and he might be more of a unifier for them. They're not a team, they're a bunch of individuals, and that's why they generally suck."

"You're a wise man, Jasper Hale." He smirked. "So, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean, 'what do we _do_?'"

"I mean about all this…"

"Vampires?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly comfortable with you two living in such proximity."

"What are you suggesting?"

"The unthinkable, as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm sure, we would be very appreciative."

"You hope anyway."

"Yeah," he laughed, "I hope."

JPOV

Emmett had everything figured out, but I noticed he never mentioned his father or brother specifically. He always said _them_. I was shocked at the emotion in that simple word. It was plain, at least to me, that Emmett was deeply troubled. Great, just what my sister needs someone as messed up as she is. Well… maybe. I was suspending judgment on that one.

We headed back to the house and found the girls shopping online. There was a lot of eye rolling from the male faction of the group. Then Emmett introduced his plan.

"You want us to live here?" Rosalie was greatly surprised.

"Yeah," Emmett replied. "It would be safer, in my opinion, and we have plenty of extra room. You could live downstairs.

"Why are you afraid of them?" Alice asked.

"I would think it was obvious," Emmett replied, through clenched teeth. I gave Alice a cautionary glance and she let the matter drop.

"I think it's a splendid plan," she said. "Easier shopping that way." Rose grinned and there was more eye rolling.

"Then it's settled," Rosalie said. "We'll go get our stuff and be back in a little bit."

We left the house and sped down the highway.

"You think this is a good idea?" I asked.

"Sure," Rose replied. "Why not?" I shrugged. She gave me her I-know-what-you're-thinking look, but didn't say anything else. Which was good; I needed to think.


	15. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Fifteen "The Beginning of the End" **

EMPOV

I think I'll write a book: My Father is a Vampire and My Sister's Boyfriend Lives Downstairs. The title alone would sell. I'm not sure why I suggested the whole thing. It might have had more to do with my family than I was willing to admit. No sense throwing temptation in front of them, you know. In any case, Jasper and Rosalie came to live with us. Jasper ended up in Edward's room and asked if it was okay if he used the piano. I told him he could eat the piano for all I cared. I think he took it the wrong way. Rosalie took one of the guest rooms. I didn't tell her that it used to be our mom's den. Usually men have dens, but a woman with three unusual children needed a break now and then. Dad changed the room to a guest room a few years after Mom died… not that we ever had guests until now. The first night, we did our homework and went to bed relatively early.

We went to school, we came home, we ate, we slept, and Alice had nightmares. I can't count the times in those two months that she woke up screaming and ran into my room. Jasper always heard and came up to check on her. I always told him she was fine.

Alice had never relied on me because she always had someone else. Edward, or Dad, or Bella, then Jasper, but I was closest to her, and she was too terrified to be selective.

More than once, I suggested we move away. Every time, Alice glared at me and left the room. We hadn't seen Dad or Edward in a couple of weeks, when Bella dropped by one afternoon.

"I'm going over there," she said.

"No you're not," I insisted.

"I know what happened, Emmett. I know what they are. Edward probably thinks I'll hate him, but he needs to know I don't."

"He's fine."

"How would you know?" Alice asked. "I'm going with you, Bella."

"No way, Alice. You aren't going anywhere near that house."

"Emmett, you may be legally in charge of me, but you can't stop me. Are you going to lock me in my room?"

"Alice, what if something happens to you?"

"They wouldn't hurt me, you know that. They were going to live with us until you got scared."

"I got scared? Who's the one that wakes up screaming at one AM? The one who has nightmares of vampires?"

"They're not my thoughts. I may be sick in the head when I'm asleep, but I'm perfectly lucid now, and I'm going with Bella."

"Why don't we all go?" Jasper asked. "Safety in numbers, you know?" I felt my jaw clench and relax, clench and relax.

"Y'all go," I said, "but I'm not."

"Emmett," Bella reached out and touched my arm. I looked down at her and she let go.

"Come on," Alice said, heading for the door. Everyone followed, until only Jasper was left.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "You keep her safe, or I promise you, I will kill you."

BPOV

I was determined. I was going to talk to Edward and he was going to listen to me. Rosalie drove us down back roads, in a way only she knew. I realized I had never had a pleasant conversation with her. Now she was living with my best friends and I hadn't been around in weeks. I sunk further into the backseat of Rosalie's fancy car and wondered. What had caused her and Emmett to click the way they had? A month ago, he couldn't stand her, now they were the most talked about couple in Forks.

I wasn't in this loop. My parents weren't vampires, but I was in love with one. I missed Alice and Emmett, but they didn't seem to need me anymore. But Edward… he was my last hope to get everything back, and I knew, he wouldn't take me. He would think he was too dangerous. He would say I was better off with Jacob or Mike… but I didn't love them. That had to count for something.

We arrived at the house and from outside, it looked dead. There were no lights on. There was no sound coming from inside. But, as we got out of the car, the front door opened.

"Your mother isn't here," Edward said to Rosalie.

"We're here to see you," Alice interrupted.

"They won't be back until dark," he continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Edward," I said. I saw a strange expression cross his face. He wouldn't look at me. "Edward, I need to talk to you."

"You should all go home," he said.

"What's the danger, if you're not thirsty?" Jasper asked. Then, Edward did look at me. His eyes were a bright gold color, but I remember distinctly that they were black that day in Biology. Is that how Jasper knew he wasn't thirsty? Is that why he ran from me? Was it my blood that made him leave?

"What are you thinking?" he demanded.

"I… um, I was thinking maybe your eyes are black when you're thirsty and maybe that's why you were acting so strange in Biology."

"He was acting strange because _you_ made him thirsty," Rosalie said.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Emmett told me."

Edward swore, and I blinked. He'd never talked like that before.

"Well, you know Bella," he said. "You know, isn't that sufficient?"

"No," I said, "It is not _sufficient_. You promised me a movie." It was infantile to bring that up, but I thought it might get my point across.

"Do you know how inane that sounds?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be!"

"Why? If you really care about me, then I know you won't hurt me." His expression turned from one of frustration to one of pain and shame.

"I wouldn't be able to help myself," he barely whispered.

"I believe in you," I stepped closer, and he shrunk back. His hands clenched tightly and I could see bloodless tendons rippling in his forearms. He had stopped breathing. "I know you can." His brows furrowed and his mouth stretched out in a long grimace.

"I can't," he said, exhaling. Suddenly, he was a hundred yards away in the trees. "You can wait for Dad and Esme. I won't be here."

Through the clouds, I could barely tell, the sun was setting. Alice was crying, and I didn't have it in me.

CPOV

When Esme and I got back to the house, Edward had been replaced by several wide-eyed children. Alice ran to greet me first and I had to remember to switch back from hunting mode to human father mode.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, and jumped into my arms.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, as I returned her embrace, albeit carefully.

"We came to visit, and Bella wanted to talk to Edward, but he ran off, and—"

"Slow down, baby. Where did Edward go?"

"I don't know, but he said we could wait for you and he wouldn't be back." I sighed and loosened my grip on Alice. Esme looked pensive. There seemed to be no solution to this matter. I noticed that Emmett hadn't come, and I was at no loss as to why. It only surprised me how overly sensibly he was acting.

After a while of talking to the kids, I asked Bella if I could speak to her alone.

"About Edward," I said, as she sat on one of the barstools in the kitchen. She nodded. "I'm not sure how to explain it, and I don't think he is either. But the truth is he loves you. He's staying away from you because he couldn't live with himself if anything were to happen to you. Bella… the two of you can never be what I believe you both want."

"But Esme… and you?" she asked.

"It's a delicate balance. And neither of us is in love with a human." I couldn't help but smirk a little at that, and I hoped she didn't notice.

"No," she agreed, "I know that things wouldn't be like… human, I guess, but… if we were careful…"

I shook my head. "He's far too in love with you for that. Unless he had supernatural control, which none of us has, it would be nearly impossible for him to be around you for more than a few minutes without danger."

She stared out the window, not seeing. In the space of those silent minutes, I memorized everything wonderful about her, things I could think of around Edward, perhaps to make him remember why he was doing what he was doing. He could always remember, and if the memory faded, I could remember for him.

"Tell him," she began, breathing in sharply, "Tell him I love him," her voice cracked, "and tell him I'll never give up… tell him I believe in him."

I brushed a tear from her cheek, leaned over, and kissed her head. "I will, Bella."

RPOV

Emmett was doing his homework when we got back. Alice and Jasper went into the media room and curled up on the couch. It was slightly disturbing seeing her in the fetal position all the time. She had lost all the color and life in her eyes. Those things used to annoy me about her, but now, it was as if Alice had died and been replaced by this ghost. I knew Emmett wanted to help her. He'd never admit that he was as distraught as she was.

It had been about a month and he hadn't even gotten around to proving that life didn't suck. Maybe now he knew it wasn't true. Maybe he believed me. I suddenly felt my insides twist into pretzels and an unrestrained sob escaped my lips. I hadn't realized I was crying.

Emmett got up from the table and was by my side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with a strange urgency in his tone, as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and just let it go. It would be better this way. Tears were a strange and welcome relief. But Emmett was worried. I swallowed my sobs and looked up at him.

"You haven't been keeping your end of the deal," I said.

"What?" He looked confused.

"You know that whole 'suspending judgment' thing?"

His eyes lit with their former mischievous look. "Oh, yeah…"


End file.
